


The Fox and the Sun

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Royalty, alarkling happened in the past in this story, alina's not impressed - lies - that much, darkles sparkles only shows up further down the road, gosh I'm so nervous D:, nikolai is as every inch the charmer, rated E for sexy times down the road, what better for these two than an arranged marriage au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: Alina Starkov is the crown princess and ruler of the little kingdom of Solisgrad. And now she’s got to marry the prince of Ravka, Nikolai Lantsov. Things couldn’t be worse, could they?





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

It was a promising day. No clouds. Perfect temperatures. A lovely light breeze shaking the leaves ever so softly, it was as if Mother Nature herself was whispering sweet nothings to the world.

Then, a crash.

“Oh foolish girl!” Baghra berated the young princess, her silver eyes shooting a cold glare at the remaining pieces of what used to be a tea cup.

A maid, older than the princess, rushed in, ready to clean up the mess. A large, darker spot was spreading on the ancient carpet. A stain that wouldn’t be easy to clean.

Alina didn’t even flinch. Her hands were frozen, still holding a cup long gone. Her light brown eyes were wide open in shock, their focus locked on the elder woman that sat across from her.

“What… what do you mean… _marriage_?” her voice was barely a whisper, the girl afraid that speaking any louder would make those words even more real.

The other woman sat up straight, her eyes as cold as metal, “Exactly that. You’re of age now. Have been for a while. You need someone by your side to help you rule your kingdom.”

The young princess opened her mouth but was quickly cut off, “Stop complaining girl! There is only so much a young princess like you can do all alone. And no, I do not count. I’m just your guardian. I can’t help you rule.”

This couldn’t be happening. Baghra couldn’t force her to marry, could she? It had to be a dream, a nightmare! Perhaps she could pinch herself, hard, to see if the pain could wake her up from this nightmare.

“Baghra…” she’d finally found her voice, “I won’t agree. I am perfectly capable of ruling my country. I have up until now!”

“Foolish girl! Half of the things were taken care by me and the council! Do you really want to leave your country in the hands of a group of rich old men??” the woman chastised her, the black hair in a bun so tight it looked like a torture device. “Do you wish to have rich old men who only care about their own interests having a say on what happens to your kingdom?!?”

No. No, she didn’t. Defeated, Alina heaved a sigh, “No…”

“Then… You have to go forth with this. I’m sure your parents would have preferred you to marry someone you…” she huffed then, not enjoying her next words, “loved. But they are long gone and you can’t rule the country alone.”

Right.

That.

 

* * *

 

 

The Starkovs were all dead now, except for Alina. An attack during a winter holiday. Eleven years before.

Her parents, uncle, aunt and cousins had all gone to their winter estate for the holiday. Alina was supposed to go, but a last minute flu forced the adults to leave their little girl behind. She was eight then. Little Sun Summoner was what her parents called her. That or Sunshine. She used to be a happy bright child, always playing out in the sun, thus earning those nicknames. She used to… Not anymore…

Baghra had been her tutor since the girl could speak and so Alina stayed behind with the scary witchy teacher. Some days Alina would thank all the saints for being sick and surviving. Others… not so much. Rebels from Fjerda had brutally attacked her family and all their guards during the night, leaving no survivors to tell the tale.

It had been a simple plan. Kill everyone who could claim the throne and leave the little kingdom of Solisgrad lost without a ruler. Fjerda would then charge in without any resistance whatsoever.

Except Alina stayed behind and was still alive and the sole heir to the throne. Threats were sent, small attacks were attempted. But Baghra was an ex-military and so she did everything in her power to keep the little princess safe until all traitors were found, prosecuted and, eventually, executed.

It was a dark year for Solisgrad.

 

* * *

 

For years the councilmen ruled the kingdom while Baghra trained Alina to become a proper ruler. When she turned sixteen, Alina began attending the councils and taking hold of her country’s reigns. The council was dreadful. Filled with old rich men, some of them having been involved in the coup, all trying to rule the kingdom as they wished. The traitors were all dead now, of course. But the rest tried hard to rule through her, to have her do their bidding.

Aside from the queen training, Baghra also trained the girl to become a woman that could defend herself. Sword fighting, fist fighting, the elusive talent of remaining hidden in plain sight. Still, in spite of the elder claiming it was an important aspect of her becoming queen, Alina was a young woman that dreamed far more than actually trained.

It’s not that she didn’t want to, she simply couldn’t coordinate her body with whatever physical training her tutor gave her. Theories and arts? That she could learn. Politics and the ways of ruling a country? That too. Even the age old torture of dancing with young bachelors vying for her attentions.

But weapons and fighting? Alina was a frail little thing, there was no way that even if she became the best of the best she could beat up anyone at all. It was a losing battle, but Baghra never wavered.

That was the worst aspect of being the sole ruler of Solisgrad. That and the nasty, old and selfish councilmen.

Well, _used_ to be.

Now she had to find a husband. Or rather, she had to marry someone already chosen for her. She couldn’t even choose!

“To strengthen the kingdom. You need someone to assist you with dealing with the councilmen and a bigger and better army. Ravka is your best option. Ravka is your _only_ option.”

 

* * *

 

Ravka.

She’d been there once, a long time ago, long before she knew what being royalty truly meant.

She could still remember the young prince, blonde hair, hazel eyes, insufferable personality. A few years older than her, he tried to drag her into his foolish and dangerous games in his palace gardens. Alina had refused of course. Her mother had gotten the most beautiful dress made just for the occasion of visiting the neighbour country. There was no way Alina would ruin it by… dawdling in the garden with the prince. Especially after a rainy night had left everything wet and muddy. Her mother would never forgive her for that!

Still, he’d somehow gotten her to follow him and for a while it was all all right. Until… she tripped and fell into a puddle. Prince Nikolai had laughed before helping her up, but the damage was done. From then on, Alina considered the young prince her sworn enemy.

The princess had even made the promise to never set foot on Ravkan land again. Or to set eyes on him again.

So much for those promises now.

Not only was an alliance with Ravka a necessity, it also seemed to have been her parents’ plan from the beginning. At least, before Alina had burst into the tea room screaming how horrible and uneducated prince Nikolai was. It had then been turned into a backup plan, never to be spoken of again. Well, that was what she had thought. It seemed that her parents had only told her that as a little white lie…

“Alina, your parents were very much aware this alliance would be important one day. You have to see to it that it’s done. I’ll take care of a first ball. To meet him and his parents. A second ball will be held to announce the engagement.” Baghra nodded to herself, taking notes on her little black book.

Alina still stood bewildered. Marriage? To someone she’d only seen once? And on top of that, to someone she hadn’t taken a liking at all? The Ravkan prince was insufferable and too full of himself! She couldn’t care less if he had brains or an army.

Why not Baghra’s son? Aleksander? She knew him, he was incredibly smart and a brilliant strategist. What better idea for a husband?

That’s right… he didn’t fit the criteria. She needed someone… of royal blood.

Aleksander had no such thing.

She nodded in resignation before excusing herself out of the little study.

 

* * *

 

The royal library was dark and dusty. Old and new books filled the tall shelves up to the brim. Floor to ceiling, there were shelves everywhere. A mezzanine at its back held even more shelves, with many more books. Gold, blue, black, green, red. All sorts of books, on all sorts of themes and styles.. At its centre there were black velvet sofas, the furniture intricately decorated with golden embroidery. A fire burned slow and lazy in the fireplace as the sun was setting in the west, its light casting orange hues on everything it touched.

And there, spread on the floor, lied the princess, surrounded by piles and piles of books.

Books on law making. Books on military. Books on the kingdom borders. Books on Fjerda and Shu Han and Ravka. Books on consort kings and queens and how much power her future husband could and would have. Books on how to work around this stupid marriage idea, without offending the Ravkan royalty or putting her own country at risk.

Ever since the fateful conversation, the young princess had locked herself in the library, doing her best to learn all the things she hadn’t bothered to learn before, while also trying to find a loophole in her current situation. There had to be a way of avoiding marrying… _him_. Or anyone she didn’t want, for that matter. Baghra would find a way of having her married one way or another.

It’s not that Alina didn’t want to marry.

She simply wanted to do so because she wanted, not because she was ordered to. She simply wanted to take such a step… the normal way. And marrying a complete stranger for political reasons was not the normal way. In fact, it was the worst way possible. Once she married him, there was no way, no how, that she could go out and meet the love of her life. She would be shackled to him.

All right, she wasn’t daydreaming of ‘the love of her life’, but Alina did want to have the chance of falling in love and being free to do so.

Her breath froze when she found a chapter on marriage law. Maybe this was it! Her heart began beating so fast, she could almost feel it beating against her bones.

As her eyes took in the words printed on the old yellowed pages, her heart almost slowed to halt and the corners of her mouth turned down. There was nothing here that could help her. Help someone that had gotten married in a drunken haze? Yes. Help someone that had married someone already married? Yes. There was even a way to remained married to your dead spouse or to marry a tree, of all things! But was there anything at all that could help avoid an arranged marriage? No. Of course not.

Huffing and puffing in complete and utter offense – how dare the thick volume not offer a way out? – Alina closed the book with a loud and violent thud before she pushed it away. Her hands picked up another book, this one on old military strategy and tactics, in hopes to find ways of strengthening her small army without needing any extra men. If she found a way to do so, the marriage plan would lose strength. Not much, but enough to buy her more time. There were thoughts on new weapons and defence mechanisms, investing in new technology, etcetera. Alina was at a loss, the only thing this book told her was what she had already learned from endless classes with Baghra, that her army was smaller and less developed than the Ravkan one. Solisgrad needed the Ravkan army if they were to be able to defend themselves against the Fjerdan forces should they ever decide to attack again.

Somewhere in the distance, bellow the mezzanine, a door opened and shut close. The clinking of heels on the marble floor of the library echoed through the walls as the incomer walked. Alina barely registered the sound, her eyes more focused on yet another book, this one on the history of her country’s borders. It was fascinating. The country was young, compared to its neighbours, and had forever been in the eye of Fjerda and Ravka as a possible acquisition. She scoffed at that, thinking about the two countries’ preferred methods to reach that goal. The former had always attempted it through violence, the latter, through alliances. Baghra was right… Ravka was her best option…

The footsteps grew closer now, but Alina refused to acknowledge the presence.

“You know, if you’re planning on running away from this problem, hiding in the library – a place you’re always running to – isn’t exactly the best plan.” A feminine and melodic voice called from behind her.

She closed her eyes in mild annoyance before turning to her visitor, “Genya…”

“Alina…” the ginger woman said, mimicking her tired tone.

“I’m not planning on running away.” Genya shot her a pointed look. “Ok, not _yet_ at least…” she conceded before sitting up.

Genya placed the tray she was carrying on the tea table. The scent of freshly made coffee and warm milk filled the air. Butter cookies were neatly arranged on a plate decorated in golden swirls. The array of scents made Alina’s stomach stir with appetite.

“So, if running away isn’t your plan A, what is it then?” her friend asked as she sat down on the closest armchair. She wore a beige dress, simple but with intricate golden embroideries on the neckline.

Alina closed shut the border history book, once more defeated by another thick volume, and scooted closer to her friend, “Looking for ways of improving the army or trying to find something in the law that rids me of this arranged marriage nonsense… Without having the council breathing down my neck…”

“Or Baghra.” Genya added, pointing her a half-bitten butter cookie.

“Or Baghra…” she echoed, serving herself a cup of coffee, all the way up to the brim.

“No milk?”

“Nope, not today…”

Genya chuckled, “You’re too dramatic, Alina.” The princess shot her a dirty look. “Come on. Prince Nikolai is a hunk! The stuff of dreams! You’ll be marrying a real fairy tale prince!!” Genya gushed, listing down all the reasons why the Ravkan prince was, supposedly, such a good future husband.

Alina scoffed, “Yeah… _muddy_ fairy tales…”

“Seriously…” the ginger shook her head.

“Enough about him!” Alina snapped, tired already of talking of the Ravkan idiot, “I’m going to find a solution to all my problems before the first ball! I’m telling you, Genya, and you better believe me!!” Alina declared, her tone definite.

She’d find a solution for this.

Or run away before that meeting could even take place.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so? what do you think?  
> looking forward to it?  
> don't worry, nikolai 'prince perfect' lantsov shows up next chapter! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Alina practices her vertical flying technique

 

 

In the weeks prior to the first ball with the Ravkan royal family, Alina continued her thorough research and started to work on escape plans. The research resulted in little, prompting her to casually suggest and get passed a law that would give Baghra power to rule the kingdom, in case anything happened to Alina before her marriage to the Ravkan prince. She’d brought it up as a failsafe. After all, as soon as the engagement was announced, threats to her life would increase, undoubtedly.

The council, albeit a bit reluctant, agreed to her suggestion, fully aware that she could very well make them regret denying such thing. They needed her on their side, not against them.

Baghra was suspicious of this, of course. And thus, became extra careful. Alina couldn’t walk anywhere alone and at night, her room had extra guards at its doors and under its windows. While the woman claimed it was for the princess’ safety, Alina knew it was because Baghra suspected she might attempt an escape.

So, she saved her planning to the late hours in the night, those minutes of calm when the guards changed and the castle was fast asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The much dreaded night arrived.

The palace grounds were luxuriously decorated in shades of white and gold and blue, standing for the colours of Solisgrad and Ravka. Guests came from all corners of both countries, noblemen and noblewomen, couturiers and whatnot. Everyone was dying to see with their own eyes the crown princess of Solisgrad dancing with the younger prince of Ravka. Rumours of a possible engagement were already being spread.

Alina stood by a secluded window, watching the carriages as they arrived, all ranging from simple, elegant ones to carriages decorated to the point of exaggeration. Sooner than she had expected, the Ravkan committee arrived. Their carriages were painted in blue and golden, their ceilings and doors engraved with the Ravkan double eagle. Beautiful golden horses pulled the carriages and the sight of such unique animals took Alina’s breath away. They were… for lack of better words, magical.

The princess remained there for a while, watching the flow of guests diminish until it was simply too late to be fashionably late. The gates were closed and the guards returned to their posts.

She turned her head as noises coming from the end of the corridor warned Alina there were people looking for her. Well, this was it. It was now or never.

 

* * *

 

Sweat threatened to break on her forehead as her hands held onto the old tree in a rather clumsy way. Although she’d tucked away her rings and gloves, Alina’s hands were still untrained in tree climbing, or rather, forgotten. “Saints…” she cursed, almost losing her footing for a second.

She wasn’t exactly dressed for running away, her attire more indicated for the ball taking place within the palace walls than her current activity, but she’d barely managed to hide her bag and traveling supplies, with Baghra and Genya breathing down her neck, let alone finding a chance to change out of her ballroom dress. In fact, she’d escaped the ball only with the excuse of going to the bathroom. She hadn’t seen the prince by then and she wasn’t really sorry for not doing so, even if Genya had claimed he was even more handsome than rumours told. She put a foot a little higher, succeeding in climbing a few centimetres more.

“A bit late for tree climbing, don’t you think?” a smooth and warm male voice called from below and, startled, Alina misplaced a foot and almost fell from the tree.

“SAINTS!” She yelped as she tried to gain back her footing. Once she was safe, she made sure to shoot a deadly glare to whomever had caught her.

“That’s also the worst outfit for tree climbing…” the man below added, Alina’s glare passing by him as if it was nothing. He was tall, had thick blonde hair and wore a rich and elegant looking suit, all in dark blue shades. Nothing revealed where he came from or how much royal blood he had and that bothered the princess a smidge. Not knowing had a tendency to do that to her.

“You’re not running away, are you?” he asked, his eyes shining with mirth.

Alina huffed, trying to reposition herself in a safer branch, “Not at all. Just… tree climbing, of course.” She answered, her tone venomous. How dare he? Not only did she nearly fall from the tree because of him, but he was also mocking her.

“Oh? That’s good, because people inside are claiming princess Alina has disappeared.”

Her breath got caught in her throat at that. _Already?_

“Oh?”

“Oh, indeed.” And then he began whistling some random melody. Alina didn’t know who this man was, but she was already at the end of her patience with him.

“Well…” she was tired of this game, “Who the hell are you and why are you interrupting my tree climbing?” she demanded, impatient to escape. The longer they talked, the smaller her chances of escaping.

“I’m no one…” his reply came out in a too chipper note, “Say, if you’re looking for a way out of the city, there is a captain that is willing to transport anonymous guests…”

Was he…?

Alina refused to take the bait and remained silent.

“His name is Sturmhond. Fastest ship in the seven seas.” The blonde git continued.

“Sturmhond?” the name rang a bell, “Isn’t that the Ravkan pirate?” yes, she’d read about him and his varied business.

“Privateer.” He corrected, his tone clipped.

“Whatever. And you still haven’t answered my question.” She demanded once more, trying to climb higher. If he wasn’t about to cry out for the guards or stop her, she most definitely wasn’t about to stick around and chat.

“Nikolai Lantsov, at your service.” He finally revealed, his voice bright and pleased.

Nikol—Oh no!

Alina lost her footing then, the shock sending her body into shutdown mode. Her hands flailed around in futile attempts to hold on. Time seemed to slow down as she fell, as if it wanted Alina to rethink her choices leading up to this moment. This was it, she was going to die and at the hands of the Ravkan prince. Well, at the words… Either way, the irony was clear.

Her eyes were tightly shut close when she finally hit the ground. Except the ground wasn’t hard and deadly. It was warm and soft and had arms…

“Well, at your service indeed.” The prince mused, his breath warm against her face. Alina refused to open her eyes, wishing hard to all the stars that could help her that she was actually dead and this was her own personal hell. “Princess Alina, are you going to open your eyes soon or do you need more time? I am aware of my attractive appearance, but it isn’t blinding. Also, there’s no need to cling to me with such force. We’ll have plenty of time for that.”

Alina swore in that moment that the insufferable young prince had gotten even more insufferable. Saints help her.

She let go of his jacket and opened her eyes, “Please put me down, your highness.” She bit out the demand, shooting him a cold look.

“Are you certain? You’re not… planning to climb back up?” he inquired, his tone bordering on teasing. How dare he?

“I assure you that I’m not doing such thing. At least not now that you’ve ruined everything.” She bit out, crossing her arms.

Nikolai chuckled, “So sorry.” Then, he finally put her down and as soon as she was on her feet, Alina put a good distance of at least three meters between them. The prince chuckled again, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “You sure you’re not going to take on my offer?”

“Your offer?” she was confused. When had he offered her anything?

“Very well, _suggestion_ …” he conceded before adding, “Suggestion for a runaway ship.”

“Oh.” She stopped there not sure of how to answer that. “Aren’t you… going to call the guards? Alert everyone that you found me? That I was running away?” she asked.

“So you _were_ running away!” he exclaimed, blonde eyebrows shooting up in mock surprise.

Alina rolled her eyes. _What an idiot_ …

When she remained silent, the Ravkan prince spoke again, “No. I won’t tell anyone a thing. IF,” he added and Alina prepared herself, knowing there was something bad coming her way, “you don’t tell anyone about ME wandering around these dark corners of the gardens. And of my knowledge of Sturmhond, of course. He’s supposedly a myth…” he spoke in a secretive tone, wiggling his eyebrows as if they were actually speaking of important secrets.

Well... That was unexpected.

He promised to not tell a thing. As long as she didn’t speak of the Ravkan pirate. That was easy. The less people to know she knew of him, the better. A future escape depended on everyone thinking she had less knowledge than she actually did.

With a practiced polite smile, Alina looked up at the annoyance of the century, “Very well, Prince Nikolai. We have a deal.”

The git smiled back before walking up to her. When he was within arm’s reach, he held up his arm, “Shall we? It’s best if we get back together, that way people will forget any ideas of you running away or being kidnapped.”

She eyed the arm as if it was infested with lice, “Yes, but instead they’ll think we’ve been getting _cosy_ …”

“Nonsense. If we had been, you’d be much more… bedraggled.” He said, shrugging off her remark.

Alina’s cheeks turned a bright shade of pink at the allusion.

“Shall we?” he insisted.

A moment passed before she removed a bag from under her skirts and tossed it into a bush. Tomorrow she would come back to pick it up. She then offered her arm, albeit rather unhappy with it, to the prince and he took it, swiftly guiding her back to the ball.

 

* * *

 

 

When finally they entered the palace, Baghra was the first one to ‘greet’ them, her grey eyes so dark and dangerous they could burn holes through Alina’s. She’d be hearing about this later. Genya arrived a few moments after, quickly saving the newcomers from the elder woman’s wrath.

“Now… Isn’t this much better?” the prince asked once the two were waltzing on the dance floor, all eyes on them.

Alina held her poise, “I’d prefer to be anywhere else, thank you.” She hissed through her practiced smile.

“Oh… You wound me, princess.”

“Good.”

Nikolai flashed her that smile of his, a little too devious for her taste, before he twisted her around, their moves fitting in with the waltz as if the melody had been composed especially for the moment.

When he twirled her back into his embrace, Nikolai breathed down her ear, “You don’t really mean that, do you?” his breath was warm and tickled her skin.

“I do.”

“Oh well… We’ll have plenty of time to get along.” He sighed.

Plenty of… What did that mean?

Her confusion must have seeped through her happy and polite mask because no sooner had she thought it and Nikolai was speaking again, “While my parents will be returning to Ravka tomorrow evening, I will be staying for a little longer. Baghra Morozova’s invitation.”

“What?” nononono, this couldn’t be! She needed him gone if she were to attempt another escape!

“That’s correct my princess, I’ll be staying around for us to get to know each other a little bit before announcing… _anything_.” He flashed her that devilish smile and for a second she was torn between punching him and kissing him, for shock effect of course. The bastard would not be expecting a kiss. Hah! How would he like THAT?

She gathered all her inner strength. Alina Starkov was the ruler of Solisgrad, she would not punch the prince or Ravka. Nor kiss him. She squared her shoulders, flashed her most educated smile and gave a polite nod, “Wonderful.”

Nikolai’s smile faltered for a half a second but soon it was as if Alina had imagined it. “Wonderful” he whispered back, his smile now back to its full force. “I look forward to spending time with you, Alina.”

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small chapter. I'll post chapter 4 some time later today to make up for this shorty :3

 

 

Two weeks passed since Alina’s failed escape and since then the most she’d succeeded in doing was… retrieving her escape tools and supplies. Every other day the princess would casually walk to the spot and pick up a random tool or piece of clothing, hide it under her skirts and return to her room. She would then hide the items in a dark and forgotten corner of her wardrobe, where she kept her childhood dresses. No one, not even Baghra, ever dared to touch there.

Baghra knew Alina had tried to leave, and the princess was certain of this simply because her guards kept the numbers and routines they’d have prior to the ball. This annoyed the girl a tiny bit, for it showed that earning back her tutor’s trust would be a nearly impossible task now. And she needed that trust back.

To top it off, her classes had their difficulty and time increased, the elder woman’s way of inflicting punishment on Alina. Her training became harder as well, but with this one the princess took her time to actually bother with it, doing her best to become more self-sufficient than she’d had been before. If she ever attempted to escape through tree-climbing again, next time she’d be better prepared. She had to.

When she wasn’t being punished at the hands of Baghra, Alina would spend her time with Genya, alone in the library or her private chambers – at least Baghra gave her _that_ – or, much to her chagrin, with prince Nikolai.

The prince could be as insufferable as one person could be, sometimes even more, but it was also obvious he was well educated and well prepared to rule a kingdom. He seemed to enjoy tinkering very much as well, spending all the time Alina was too busy to be with him in the innovation labs with David, Genya’s husband. According to her ginger friend, David was more lovely and prone to talking like a maniac with the Ravkan prince. Turns out there was someone out there to gush about inventions and tinkering as much as David, and it was, much to general surprise, the prince. Alina wasn’t sure what this meant, but she certainly was glad that it worked as a distraction for the prince.

 

* * *

 

At this moment, Alina was having a much needed tea with Genya and their friend Zoya, who had been away visiting family. They were in Alina’s favourite room next to the library, the Sun room. Intricately decorated in white and golden, the room lived up to its name, filled with sun patterns, sun charms, sun paintings. An homage to the country’s symbol and Alina’s favourite star.

“You don’t understand, Zoya. He’s only this insufferable with me! I’ve seen him with David or Genya and he actually behaves like a normal human being!” Alina complained, the conversation theme being the very same man that was walking outside with one of his personal guards.

“And what does that entail?” Zoya asked, a perfectly manicured black eyebrow shooting up in mock curiosity.

“Well, not driving people mad.” The princess explained, but this seemed insufficient, for her friend sent her a sceptical look. “I mean… he’s always using any, ANY, excuse to shamelessly flirt and annoy me! But with David he’s an intellectual and curious person. And with Genya he’s… a normal prince.” Alina added, her final words a bit unsure now.

“I hope you know he flirts with me too.” Genya joked as she stirred her tea.

The princess shot her a look that meant it wasn’t the same thing. The ginger woman just chuckled before taking a sip.

“Anyway,” Zoya started, shaking her long black locks behind her back, “When exactly will I meet this monstrous man?” she asked, a corner of her blood red lips curling up with the ghost of a smile. Alina could tell the woman was trying hard not to add a mocking remark. Sure, let her friends mock her situation with the blonde prince…

“Never, if I can help it.” She mumbled the reply.

“Come now, I need to at least assess if he’s good looking, no? I mean, imagine if he’s butt ugly! Your babies would be just as ugly! Or worse!”

Alina’s eyes grew twice their size with those words. Babies? With _him_?! Suddenly her imagination went loose, coming up with various intimate situations with the man. Her stomach flipped with that, but she was quick to blame it on disgust, not on… She cleared her throat, “Don’t worry too much about that, he isn’t all that.” She said with a dismissive wave of the hand.

Genya snorted loudly and very unladylike into her tea, “He isn’t all that?! Alina! Come on, even you have to admit he IS good looking!” Genya seemed borderline offended with Alina’s remark, but also incredibly amused.

Alina sighed, “Well, all right… he isn’t… bad looking…” she compromised, preferring to chew an arm off before admitting he was indeed good looking. Incredibly good looking in fact, but she’d rather die than every admitting _that_.

“Not bad looking? Alina, he’s—” Genya started.

“Damnably handsome. Brave in battle. Smart as a whip. An excellent shot. Oh, and an even better dancer!” Alina’s blood froze and cracked into dust at the sound of that voice.

She whipped her face to its origin and found Nikolai entering the room through one of its garden doors, his guard, a ginger man, in tow. Had he been eavesdropping?

“Didn’t know listening to others’ conversations was princely behaviour.” She bit out, venom dripping from her voice.

Nikolai just shrugged his shoulders and walked up to Zoya, picking up her hand with perfected grace and brushing his lips on her knuckles. The raven haired woman watched him appraisingly, a satisfied smile spreading through her features. Alina rolled her eyes, feeling very displeased with her friend’s reaction. Something hit a dark chord within Alina when Zoya didn’t stop admiring the prince’s figure, but she quickly shooed it away, not wishing to dwell on its possible meanings.

“A pleasure to meet you, miss…?” Nikolai greeted.

“Zoya Nazyalensky, your highness.” She offered with a smile. He smiled in return.

“Oh! Pardon my manners, ladies. This is one of my guards, Harshaw.” The prince announced, pointing a hand to the ginger man. Harshaw greeted them with a slight nod. His eyes went from one woman to another as he assessed them, lingering for a few extra seconds on Zoya. She too let her eyes roam him, a new shine sparkling there. Alina groaned inwardly, already knowing what her friend would be doing tonight. Or rather… who…

“Can we help you?” the princess demanded, trying make it clear that he was intruding.

“Oh. No. Not really. I just heard you ladies discussing my looks and decided to step in, since you seemed to be in dire need of help on that matter.” He cheekily answered, finishing his speech with a smug wink on Alina’s direction.

Alina honestly felt like jumping him now. And choke him.

But he was the kingdom’s last hope. At least, officially. So she wouldn’t… She couldn’t… Sadly…

“Well! This is wonderful and super fun, but I’m afraid we have to leave, since our tea has gone cold already.” She said, getting up to her feet in a flash. Genya and Zoya looked between her and the tea samovar that still had steam curling out of it. “And we had a walk through the garden already planned anyway.”

Nikolai looked very interested, “Really? Perhaps we could accompany the ladies?”

“No.” she promptly answered.

“Why not?” he looked genuinely hurt, but a glint in his eyes told Alina this was just an act.

“Because… It’s girl talk. And you two, clearly aren’t girls.” She explained, saying each word as slow as if she was explaining something truly simple to a little child.

Nikolai just smiled back at her, the mysterious fire burning in his eyes making her stomach flutter violently.

She was taken by surprise, both by his expression and the unexpected fluttering, and for a moment, Alina just stood there, frozen.

“Alina?” Genya called, her voice breaking Alina away from his gaze.

“Huh… Yes, let’s go.”

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

A cool summer breeze brushed past her dress as she walked down the lane, the light fabric flowing in its wake. Perfectly trimmed bushes laid to her left and roses to her right, their sweet perfume just a hint. There was a stronger scent in the air, salty, almost as if the sea was just around the corner.

A red fox rushed by her, startling the princess, her step halting for a moment. It held a small wooden toy ship in its teeth.

“Wait!” she called after the animal not really expecting it to listen to her or to wait.

But it did stop and even looked back at her. Its eyes weren’t the typical amber shade foxes usually have, but were of a vibrant hazel shade, the sunshine making the green specks stand out like glittering emerald shards.

There was something familiar to them that made her heart skip several beats, as if she was seeing an old lover for the first time in centuries.

The fox turned back to its course, its step not a rushed one anymore, but rather… a casual stroll. As if it was just enjoying the garden, or… really waiting for her…

She followed the fox through the garden, through lanes surrounded by greenery and even more rose bushes. Wild flowers popped here and there among the patches of grass and bees flew lazily around. As she walked, sounds of the seashore got closer and closer. But how could it be? They were in the mountains, weren’t they? She couldn’t actually see any mountains, but she knew they were in the mountains, somehow.

The fox turned around a corner and she lost track of it for a few seconds. Panic took over her and she let out a silent scream, her lungs crying out for a sound that never came. Where was it? Where was it?

A pair of strong hands caught her waist, their warmth spreading through her body, igniting her blood like dry paper caught too close to a candle. Calm washed over her. These were the hands of a lover… Her lover…

“It’s all right, Alina… I’m right here…” he breathed down her neck, shortly before placing a feather-light kiss right where her blood was pulsing. A relieved breath left her parted lips, the princess glad that she hadn’t lost him after all.

“I thought I’d lost you… Nikolai…”

 

* * *

 

Alina woke up with a startle, just as lightning was tearing the night sky apart. The booming sound of thunder followed suit, windows shaking violently in its wake.

The princess looked around the darkened room, doing her best to gather her thoughts. Had she just dreamed about…? Oh saints! She shook her head side to side, trying to forget the dream and the feelings it triggered. There was no way, no how, that she was growing… fond of the insufferable prince. It was simply impossible. Surely, she must have eaten something bad before going to bed, how else could she explain the dream?

Alina got up and went downstairs to the kitchens to get herself a cup of warm milk, her body and mind in desperate need of a calming drink. As she drank it, she hoped that she’d have no more dreams like that one. She even prayed to Sankt Ilya. More than once.

 

* * *

 

The next day, the princess walked alone along the edges of the royal labyrinth. The day was bright, the sky blue and not a single cloud in sight. The pebbled path crunched under her steps and she held out a hand, her fingers brushing against the green, lush leaves of the labyrinth walls. Her mind was still stuck on that blasted dream… She wished she could talk about it with Genya or Zoya, but those two seemed far too smitten with the prince to be partial to Alina’s side…

A figure came up from the opposite end of the pebbled path and as she recognized them, she put a new spring to her step. There was still someone she could talk to about the dream!

“Tamar!” the young guard stopped and bowed her head slightly when Alina caught up with her.

“Your highness.”

“Please, call me Alina.”

Tamar gave her a half-smile, “How can I help you?”

“Hmm… Well… Do you know anything about dreams and meanings?”

“A bit. My people like to understand their workings… Why?” she inquired.

Alina bit her lip for a few seconds, trying to decide if she should really go forward with this silly plan or not…

“I can keep a secret, princess.” Tamar assured, her eyes shining as she took in Alina’s hesitant stance.

“Okay… so… Hum… Let’s say you, hypothetically, had a dream where… there was a… an animal and it felt like it was a person you knew but then… then it was gone and you felt like they had been torn away from you, as if… as if they were gone, and then they reappear but not as an animal, now as themselves and it feels… right.” Alina paused, thinking on her next words and Tamar nodded as she took in her information, “And… and it felt like you two were lovers… except in real life you… don’t like the person in question…” she finished her botched description, wishing to all the saints that Tamar wouldn’t guess who Alina was talking about, or at least keep this under wraps. She’d die of embarrassment if anyone ever found out about her dreaming of him…

Tamar’s mouth curled into a knowing smile and Alina held her breath, afraid of the guard’s next words, “So… you’ve dreamed with Nikolai, huh?” Oh yes, Alina was right in being scared, the woman went straight for the kill. She opened her mouth, ready to say anything that could possibly help denying the fact.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell a soul.” Tamar reassured the princess. “But it seems pretty straightforward…” she added.

“I… Don’t see it…?”

“Your highness…”

“Please. Alina.” She insisted. It was enough that nearly everyone in the palace called her that, no need for someone she was trusting with her dreams to be doing that too.

“Alina… It seems that you care for the prince and that the idea of him gone – say, dying – is unbearable to you. The fox,” she added, looking to the ground deep in thought, “Perhaps it’s an animal you connect with him?”

Well… she hadn’t thought about it before but… the fox was a clever animal… the prince, in spite of her dislike for him, was very clever… and there was that Ravkan folk tale Baghra told her when she was a kid, about the too clever fox… Perhaps…

“But… I hate Nikolai!” she hissed, looking around just in case he was hiding somewhere. With him, it wouldn’t be surprising. She was actually half-expecting for him to burst out from the bushes or drop from the air. With a big flourish and that devilish smile on his handsome face.

Tamar shrugged, “Your subconscious seems to disagree.”

“I—”

A whooshing, mechanical sound approached from above and soon enough a dark brown blur was speeding above their heads.

“WOOHOO!!!!” whooping sounds following suit, like two men screaming in excitement. Or two kids.

The machine, something reminiscent of a boat with wings, flew in a downwards course before it crashed not too far away from the two young women. Yet, the men aboard still whooped in excitement.

Alina and Tamar traded a look of confusion before rushing to the crashing site.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they got there, the two women were greeted by a thick cloud of dust and smoke and for a moment it was impossible to see where the contraption or its crew were at all. When the dust finally settled, Alina could see two powder-covered heads, one blonde, and one brown. She groaned, already aware of who the two crazy men were.

Nikolai was the first one to step away from the wrecked machine, his laughter frequently interrupted by coughing. He then turned to David to help the inventor out of the mess. The two men coughed and laughed. They were still blissfully unaware of their audience.

Incoming footsteps came up from behind Alina, the sounds finally alerting Nikolai and David about their company.

“What happened?!?” Tolya, another of Nikolai’s personal guard, and a very dishevelled Harshaw rushed in, the two very confused and worried with the accident. Alina observed the red headed guard for a moment longer, noticing a smudge of red lipstick on his neck, partially hidden by his collar. She had a suspicion about where and with whom he’d been very recently…

“His highness has been tinkering again.” Tamar explained, her voice bored, as if this wasn’t new to her. To any of them, actually.

“Oh. That.” Was all Tolya had to say before he shook his head, like a parent would upon hearing their child had been misbehaving yet again. Harshaw looked slightly annoyed, his eyebrows slightly furrowed and his lips pursed, as if there were better places he could be at that moment.

Nikolai just kept on laughing, barely registering his guards’ annoyance, as he dusted himself off. And David, that one didn’t seem bothered with the accident or the dust at all, just focusing on his notebook and writing down notes, his eyes shifting back to the wreck every two seconds. No doubt, he was writing on all the things to get better next time and the ones that were just fine.

“Oh! My dear Alina! Did you come to my rescue?” the Ravkan prince asked when he saw her, his devilish smile always in place. Alina felt a blush creeping up her body, suddenly too aware of how it looked like for her to be here.

“I… No. Not at all. I was just having a conversation with Tamar when you flew yourselves into the ground.” She cleared up, hoping he hadn’t noticed her initial hesitation. “And you,” she added, turning to David, “shouldn’t you try not to get yourself killed?” she asked, an arched eyebrow silently scolding the inventor.

David flinched slightly, but kept on writing. Saints… David was a sweet man, albeit slightly socially awkward, but he was also the most brilliant scientist in Solisgrad. Which was how he came to be a permanent presence in the palace grounds. Alina had met him at an invention fair three years ago and saw in him a hidden gem. She quickly discussed with Baghra the possibility of bringing him as a permanent member of the palace staff and the woman, much to Alina surprise, agreed straight away. They did need someone with his intelligence, after all. Genya eventually met him and somehow, this awkward man got her to fall hard for him. Alina wouldn’t have guessed the feelings were mutual until the day she walked in on the two snogging each other’s faces off. David had refused to look her in the eye for at least two weeks.

“Come now, princess, no need to scold him like that. I was the one who suggested we took this… beauty,” he said, cringing slightly at the sight of the flying contraption, now more of an ugly heap of ruined pieces than a so-called beauty, “out for a little field test. Should have known it wasn’t ready just yet.” He added, more to himself now.

Alina glared at the prince, “Oh really?”

“Really.” He replied, that smile of his always present.

The princess was fuming. He didn’t even have the decency to pretend to be sorry! She really wanted to smother him. How did her subconscious think she cared for him??

“Your highness…” Tamar stepped in, placing a placating hand on Alina’s arm, “Perhaps, while visiting the country, you should not get into such risky situations? Again?”

“After all,” Tolya added, “We don’t want you to die while visiting Solisgrad. Wouldn’t look good in the report.”

Nikolai looked from one guard to the other before heaving a dramatic and defeated sigh, “Very well… I will be careful next time.”

“Next time? Nex—” Alina started, ready to tear his head off once more but Tamar stopped her again.

“As long as you’re _extra_ careful, your highness.” She said, putting as much emphasis on her words as possible.

“Of course, Tamar. I can be extra careful.” She eyed him with doubt, “I CAN!” Nikolai insisted, hands in the air.

“Very well.” She said before turning to leave, “We’ll call in servants to clear up this mess.”

And then she left, along with Tolya and Harshaw, who had remained silent the whole time.

“Ahh! I figured out the problem, Nikolai!” David screamed in excitement, “We put too much weight on the prow. And the sails need to be of a different fabric too, sturdier and also lighter…” he added, turning back to his notebook. Nikolai commented on a few things before the scientist also left in the direction of the palace. A trail of dust followed his steps. Silence settled around them except for the occasional mumbling the prince made as he watched the wreckage.

And then he finally turned back to Alina, a sheepish smile tugging on his features. That was when she realised they were all alone… Her stomach flipped once. Not good…

“Huh… I… should go as well…” she said, her voice suddenly meek and unsure.

Nikolai kept his eyes locked on hers, “Really? And here I was hoping you’d walk me back to the palace. You know, some time alone. Without guards or that tutor of yours. She’s scary.” He added a fake shiver for dramatic purposes.

Alina chuckled at that comment, her mind running wild with pictures of a tiny Nikolai trembling in front of a gigantic Baghra as she loomed over him. Yes, she could be quite scary.

“Ahh! I made you laugh! I succeeded in making the princess laugh! My life… it is complete now!” he said, a hand to his heart, and let out a content sigh, a goofy smile spreading on his face. The prince looked far too adorable with that smile and his dust coated and chaotic look and she felt her body thrown into a fluttering mess.

“Very well.” She sighed, “Let’s walk back to the palace. You’re in… terrible need of a bath. Or ten…” she said, trying to look as angry as she had been just a few minutes prior. Nikolai just laughed. Then he walked up to her and offered an arm which she refused to take, claiming he was too dirty to even be touched.

“Ohh… Alina, my dear, you don’t really mean it? Do you? It’s just dust!” he pouted, the prince of Ravka had actually pouted at her. Saints. Could he get any more irritably adorable? She quickly shut off that train of thoughts.

With an eye roll and a loud sigh, the princess took his arm. He let out a small celebratory whoop before leading her back to the palace up through the pebbled path.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dream sequence was one of my fave parts while writing this fic, I had so much fun with it. Actually, this was one of my fave CHAPTERS.  
> also, Alina dear, you've got it baaaad


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alina ogles Nikolai and the two walk through the garden ^^

 

 

Alina was sitting by the kitchen’s fire, a mug with hot cocoa in one hand as she nibbled on cinnamon cookies. She’d been awaken by another dream with Nikolai. Except this time, the dream was much more… risqué…

A shiver went up her spine when flashes of the dream came back. His hands on her skin. His lips on hers. Her hands on his hair…

She forced her eyes shut and took a deep breath. These damned dreams were getting more steamy and vivid by the day. She wasn’t sure if she preferred the sexual dreams over the fox dream. While in these he didn’t die or disappear, at least in that dream things never got out of hand. Well, at least before she woke up…

 

* * *

 

“There you are!” Genya called after her, just as Alina was returning to her chambers, hand already on the knob. There were no more extra guards now. Baghra was most likely pleased with how the princess and Nikolai were getting along. She wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

“Genya?”

“Yes. That’s me! Listen here, where were you?” her friend demanded, a perfectly manicured hand on her hip.

“I had a… weird dream and went to the kitchens to eat something warm and comforting.”

Genya’s face softened, “Oh. Are you better now?”

“Yes, don’t worry. It was just… weird.” She shifted on her spot, uncomfortable with telling such a lie to her best friend. Well, more of a white lie. But still…

“Okay. Anyway!” Genya started, shaking her red curls in a perfect and flawless crimson wave. Alina was always so jealous of her friends’ hair, both Genya and Zoya having been born with magical hair or something… “I hope you’re not thinking about going back to sleep.”

“Why?” Alina furrowed her brows, confusion settling in. Just why exactly couldn’t the princess go back to sleep?

“Because…” Genya’s lips curled into a mischievous smile, “Tonight is the engagement ball and you need to be super fabulous for it!!” she squealed and hopped on her feet, hands clapping in uncontained excitement.

“Woah woah woah! It’s not even six in the morning!”

“So?”

“So? So I need to sleep a bit more if you really want me to be ‘super fabulous’” she explained, fingers curling up in the air in mock quotation marks. Genya couldn’t be serious, could she? It was far too early! It’s not like they were getting married. It was just a ball.

Genya grunted, “Fine! Sleep! But no more than one hour!” Alina shot her a dirty look and she let out an exasperated puff, “Ok. TWO hours! And then I’ll be back to dress you up in your beautiful day clothes.”

“Why?”

“Because Nikolai invited you to spend the day with him, silly!”

Oh.

Right.

That.

Alina’s recent dreams had taken up so much of her attention lately that she had completely forgotten about the prince’s invitation…

Just a week ago she found him waiting for her outside Baghra’s study. He was sporting a casual look, hair perfectly combed back, black pants and a simple white shirt, topping it off with a long military coat. With that devilish smile of his, Nikolai invited her to spend a day with him. “We need to get to know each other a bit better. These bits here and there aren’t nearly enough. Wouldn’t you agree, Alina?”

The invitation and the simple sight of him waiting for her had left her so stunned with surprise that it took her a full minute before she could process his words. Afraid she’d sound… rude, Alina nodded, “Of course. But you’ll have to rid me of classes and whatnot.”

Nikolai’s smile acquired a wicked spark, “Of course. It’s me!”

Her stomach flipped again, an activity it seemed to favour lately where Nikolai was concerned, at the prospect of spending an entire day with him. That would be… new… All their previous encounters having taken place in between classes and council meetings and other duties of hers. And always with a chaperone close by.

“Hum… Right, two hours. I’ll be all refreshed by then!”

“Good.” Genya winked and turned on her heels, leaving Alina alone with her thoughts and daydreams.

 

* * *

 

Alina’s room… didn’t really look like a room anymore. At least, a room with a bed and a vanity and a closet. At that moment, none of those things one would expect to see in it were visible. It was as if a bomb of fabric and shoes and jewellery had exploded there, covering every available surface with organza and silk, diamonds and silver.

Zoya and Genya had brought with them literally everything they deemed needed for the occasion and then dumped it all on every available surface in the princess’ room.

“Is this really necessary?” Alina asked, eyeing the storm that had taken place in her room, “It’s just a casual meeting. I don’t need… diamonds and rubies…” she said, her tone unsure, as she picked up a necklet made entirely of those two gems. It was beautiful, the sunlight hitting it in all the right angles, making it shimmer and shine as if each gem had a star burning in its core. But it was far too exquisite for anything other than a ball.

“Nonsense, Alina!” Zoya chided her, snatching away the piece of jewellery, “He’s most likely going to give you the ring! You need to be at your best!” she added before making a face at the necklet and putting it back in a jewellery box.

“The ring?”

“Oh Alina…” Genya chuckled, shaking her head lightly, “You know, you can really be adorably oblivious sometimes…” she let the words hand in the air, her hands busy as she tried to decide between a turquoise silk dress or a beige one, accented with black lace.

“What do you mean?” she was at a loss now. She wasn’t oblivious!

“Alina, tonight is the ball during which your engagement will be announced! Do you really think prince Nikolai will give you the ring right before you two enter the ballroom?” Genya explained, tossing aside the beige one. She mumbled something that sounded vaguely like ‘ _too fancy_ ’.

“Well…” to be honest, she did think that. It was an engagement for the sake of an alliance, not really because they were… in love or something. This wasn’t a typical engagement, of course she didn’t expect typical engagement related events.

Zoya laughed then, “You’re incredible!” Genya joined her then, the two friends chuckling at some joke that Alina was missing entirely. Zoya brought up to her a pale violet dress with a neckline decorated with silver lace, its intricate design balancing the simplicity and softness of the rest of the garment. She nodded satisfied.

“Oh! Stop that!” Alina snapped, not enjoying this attack on her at all, nor the way her friends seemed to be deciding on her outfit without asking for her opinion.

“Stop fussing around Alina and let us help. In what depends on us, you’re going to look your best today!” Genya announced with a final tone.

 

* * *

 

If he wasn’t the most insufferable man on earth, Alina Starkov was sure he was on the run for first place. She tramped down the stairs leading to the labs and cursed his name high and low as she passed through the old dungeons, this part of the palace no longer in use. Her friends had insisted he would be taking her on something romantic for the sake of giving her the ring and making the engagement official, but then Harshaw arrived to take her to the prince, who waited for her down in the dungeons. Yes, very romantic indeed.

Harshaw stopped in front of a door she knew very well, after hours and hours spent down here in the company of a surprisingly flushed and nervous Genya as she tried to flirt with David and Alina listened to all his new studies and inventions. “This is it, your highness.” Harshaw announced with a short curtsey.

“Thank you, Harshaw.”

He nodded politely before turning to leave.

The man hadn’t taken even two steps before he came to a halt and turned back to the princess, “Your highness…” his voice shook slightly, unsure.

“Yes?”

“Has… Does…” he cleared his throat, the man clearly embarrassed with something, “Has… Miss Nazyalensky said anything about… me?” his cheeks turned into a shade somewhat similar to that of his hair.

“Oh. I… Not really? I mean, she isn’t a person that talks a _lot_ about her private life…” she offered, feeling bad for the ginger guard. “Has something happened?”

His eyes, which had been focused on a particular smudge on the floor, snapped to hers, “No. I don’t think so. It’s just that she… I don’t know if you know… but we’re… we’ve…”

“You have a thing going on.” She helped, smiling at the blushing man.

“Yes…”

“What is the problem then? Did she… break things off?”

“No. I… I… I care for her. A lot, but she… I don’t know. Sometimes it’s like she cares as well, others…”

“She plays like a cold witch?” she offered, already picturing in her mind Zoya as she tried to act detached.

He nodded.

“Well, if it helps… I’ve never seen her staying with someone for this long. Zoya isn’t exactly the person to give in to… feelings and strong emotions. So she usually sticks to the more physical stuff. But nothing that ever lasts longer than a few days.” His dark brown eyes sparkled with hope, “So, while I can’t speak for her… I have a feeling she probably cares for you, a lot, judging by the blushes I’ve seen when your name comes into a conversation, but she’s most likely at a loss with how to deal with this.”

The red head nodded in understanding, “I see… Thank you. That helped a lot.” And then he turned around and left.

Alina watched him go until even his footsteps turned into just a memory. Only then did she turn to the door to David’s lab. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

The laboratory was as chaotic and filled with eerie sounds and hisses and fumes as she remembered it. Bottles of varied shapes held liquids of all sorts of shades and thickness. The worktables were covered in notes and blots of ink, spare pieces and remnants of ingredients, remains of snacks and even one or two bottles of fresh water. It was David’s lab all right. Except this time David wasn’t alone nor was he kissing Genya senseless.

She spotted him before he could notice her presence. Today Nikolai looked even less like a prince than on the day of the crash. His hair was dishevelled, pointing everywhere, his hands constantly messing it up as he worked away. He wore a plain and old looking white shirt, sleeves hastily rolled up to his elbows, revealing slightly toned arms. Alina felt her cheeks heating up at the sight. He had… really good arms. For a brief second she wondered what it would be like to be held in his arms.

His shirt was unbuttoned to the middle of his chest, revealing a white undershirt and a lovely pair of collarbones. She couldn’t see more of his outfit, a table standing in between the two. And it bothered more than the princess would ever care to admit.

David was somewhere on the farthest side of the laboratory, yapping numbers and calculations that made no sense to the princess but seemed to be like a second language to Nikolai.

She cleared her throat with a soft cough, unsure if she really wanted to interrupt this well-oiled machine. She also discovered that she wanted to watch the prince for a little longer, this new look of his more alluring than she’d ever expected.

Nikolai looked up as soon as she opened her mouth to say hello, leaving Alina with her mouth hanging open for a brief second. The prince smiled brightly when he saw her, their eyes locking almost instantly. He dropped his pen on the table and strolled to her side, offering her a bow so exaggerated she wondered if he was trying to smell the floor.

“Good morning, my sun princess!” he said.

Alina chuckled before offering her hand and replying a good morning of her own, “Good morning, prince Nikolai.”

“Please!” he kissed her knuckles, surprising her with how different this kiss was from the one he’d given Zoya, “Just Nikolai.” He asked as he straightened up, a carefree smile on his lips.

“Very well… _just_ Nikolai.” She teased.

Nikolai’s smile only broadened, as if those little teasing words of hers enough to brighten his day. She felt oddly warm with that thought and for once didn’t smother it away. It felt nice, she realised with sudden surprise.

“Why exactly did you call me down here? You know very well I don’t like to intrude on David’s work.” She inquired, reluctantly moving her gaze away from his.

“Ah yes. That. I wanted you to see and approve,” his well-behaved-kid tone made Alina roll her eyes, “Our next field test.”

“Oh.” She felt slightly deflated. Damn Genya. Damn Zoya. Damn the girls and their theories of engagement ring events. She had allowed herself to expect a ring at any time…

“You did seem very… murderous… last time we did one without your approval. So…” Nikolai explained with a sheepish shrug.

“Oh yes, yes. Good. Let’s see it then.”

“Fantastic! Here, come with me.” He led her through the lab until they reached David, who was currently taking notes and tinkering with two different sets of… sails. This part of the laboratory was a bit less chaotic, its shelves holding neatly arranged books and boxes and bottles and abandoned prototypes. It had a different scent too, one Alina couldn’t quite place. It was quite similar to freshly cut wood, but she wasn’t certain.

“So,” Nikolai started, “the one on the left is the sail we used on our first trial. The fabric was too heavy and had very little modulus, or elasticity,” he quickly explained when Alina asked what exactly was a ‘modulus’, “The one on the right is a much better option, it is much lighter, has a greater modulus and a little bit more tenacity.”

“Right…” the princess tried to keep up with those terms, but never before had she needed to learn anything related to sails before. No one could blame her for not understanding a thing that Nikolai had just told her.

“Yeah, sorry. Basically, this new one is better. In theory, of course. I’m ninety nine percent sure it won’t fail. And David is too.”

“Actually, I’d go as far as ninety nine point nine percent but prediction can only take one so far.” David explained from his spot, eyes still glued to his work and notes.

Nikolai chuckled, his eyes still on the sails. His hazel eyes sparkled. He looked… almost in love with their work. She felt a pang in her heart and before she could help herself, the words were out, “Very well.” His eyes snapped to hers, “I suppose you could take them for a test. But, please do it with extra safety precautions.” She added.

“Wonderful!! David! Get things ready we—”

“Is that all?” Alina asked, feeling bitter that her friends had demanded her to wake up far too early just to approve a sail…

“Well… I was hoping you’d like to go for a walk after we were done with this.” He said nonchalantly as he stuffed his hands in his pants’ pockets. Alina’s eyes followed the movement for a second, admiring his arms once more. They looked far too good, the way the muscles tensed and the veins stood out.

“Alina?” he insisted and she realised she had been starring… Her eyes moved up and there, in his annoyingly handsome face, was a smug smile as if he knew exactly where her eyes had been focused just a second ago… Alina felt like hitting him in the head with a frying pan, several times. “Shall we?” he asked again, the smugness more veiled now.

“I suppose. Anything is better than seeing you shoot yourself off the sky…” she said.

He put a hand to his heart, “Aww, so nice of you, my dear, to worry over my safety!”

“I’m not worried over you.” His face slackened in dismay, “I’m worried over David. Genya would slaughter me and put my insides up for display in front of Saint Ilya’s cathedral if something were to happen to him.” She said casually before walking out the lab.

 

* * *

 

“I must admit,” Nikolai said as they walked through the gardens, “Solisgrad really is a wonderful country. Peaceful, beautiful… Full of wonders.” He finished, shooting Alina a side meaningful glance with those final words.

Alina pretended not to see it, just like she pretended it didn’t make her insides feel all warm and light. Like it didn’t make her want to giggle and spin around like a silly girl.

“Thank you. We appreciate such words coming from the prince of Ravka.” It was only polite to say thank you, wasn’t it? Still, she was afraid he could sense her insides melting away.

Nikolai smiled, eyes on the ground and Alina had the vague thought that all of the sudden he looked like a shy and embarrassed boy. Saints, how many different Nikolais had she seen so far? The princess wasn’t sure how that made her feel. Good? Bad? Intrigued? She did feel compelled to get closer to him, to dig and dig through all his layers just to know him a little better.

They never lost momentum in their conversation as they kept on talking of culture and books, of Nikolai’s ideas and Alina’s thoughts on them. Turns out the prince was a little scientist as well on his spare time. No wonder he’d bonded so fast with David. He also had things to say on Solisgrad’s army, tips and suggestions to improve it, to make it stronger and more efficient. Things Alina hadn’t found on any of her books. She supposed it was because of his experience, since he revealed that as soon as he was of age he’d spent three years in the Ravkan army, just like any normal soldier, learning and training as much as he could. She was surprised to learn so many varied facts about him. He really wasn’t your typical royal prince.

As the two fell into a comfortable silence, the only sounds in the garden were those of nearby fountains and the birds that flew by every once in a while. A soft breeze shook the leaves of the trees, its rustling adding an atmosphere of calm. Alina found that this was as enjoyable as talking with him. There was something about this man that made her feel like tearing his hair off, but also made her feel… at home.

A little wooden bench came into view as they rounded another corner, a beautiful fountain with sun motifs engraved on its sides placed close by. Water poured from little suns spread through its design. This was Alina’s favourite fountain from all of their gardens.

“Shall we?” Nikolai inquired, hand pointing to the bench.

She nodded, grateful for a pause on the walking. They sat close enough for Alina to feel his warmth, their bodies barely touching. She was surprised to find herself wishing the bench was smaller just so they could be closer to each other.

Not long had passed when Nikolai took in a deep breath, “Alina… I know you’re not a big fan of this… alliance… but I also know it’s a necessity and you’re willing to go through with it…” she tried to speak but he held a hand up, “Please. Let me finish… yes?” he asked with a sheepish smile. She nodded, “Okay… Where was I…? Oh yes… I find it truly admirable that you’re willing to risk… a chance at love for your country, I really do. Hum… But I don’t want to do anything if you feel like you’re being forced to it. I know our parents agreed on the engagement, but it is your life and you should be able to decide on what to do with it. So, my question is…” a hand of his disappeared inside his pants’ pocket for a few seconds before it came back out, balled out, not revealing what it held. He picked up a hand of hers, holding it gently. He brushed his thumb on her knuckles, sending little jolts of electricity up her arm and she almost sighed at that, the sensation just a bit too mind numbing. His hazel eyes raised to hers and for a second she swore they wavered in nervousness. “Do you want to make this official, Alina Starkov?” he finally asked, his voice steady and certain.

Finally, he opened his hand, revealing a beautiful emerald ring. An engagement ring. Her breath caught in her throat. The girls had been right. They had been right all along.

“I…”

“You don’t have to answer… Nor do you have to accept. No one knows the reason for tonight’s ball, except us and our families.” He quickly added, sounding like the king she was sure he’d become one day. Now, it was up to her to decide which country he would be king of.

A moment passed during which she quickly pondered her situation. She couldn’t really run away, that fantasy long gone as soon as she stopped to really think about it. She couldn’t also send him back. Solisgrad needed Ravka. And Nikolai was a bright strategist. There was also a fluttering in the pit of her stomach that made saying no harder than she expected.

Alina locked her eyes on his and gave a faint nod, “Yes.” She whispered.

The corners of his mouth curled up in a faint but honest smile, “I’m glad.”

He placed the ring on her finger, finally making the engagement official. And then, to her surprise, Nikolai kissed her knuckles. The gesture sent shivers down her spine, her body temperature quickly rising. Her heart thumped faster as well and for a second she wished that his lips were not on her knuckles, but on her lips.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which there's not much dancing for Alina and a green monster might, MIGHT, be living in her belly.

 

 

 

Genya was fussing around the princess, her hands busy as she ruffled the skirts, set the sleeves right and pulled the neckline higher or lower, depending on how much force she put on each pull. Alina’s jewels were to be as simple and discreet as possible, in order to keep everyone’s attention on the engagement ring.

Zoya had already taken care of the princess’ hair and makeup, the blue eyed woman having kept to herself most of the time, as if deep in thought. Alina had been scared her friend would explode on her for giving Harshaw advice, but the woman didn’t say a word and so Alina calmed down.

Her ginger friend was going through shoes now, trying to decide on whether they should match the ring or the dress. The ring or Alina’s eyes. Perhaps a neutral tone? Or maybe a bold one, red, like her lips! Finally, after several times of requesting it, her friend decided to leave the choice of footwear to Alina.

“I’ll go with the most comfortable pair I’ve got. I spent the whole day walking, I really don’t want to dance horribly just because I’m feeling uncomfortable.” She explained, not taking a single breath that could allow her friend to counter attack.

Genya took a deep breath and remained silent for a moment, eyes closed, jaw set. It was obvious she wasn’t excited about this idea… “Well, if it means you’ll get to dance more with your fiancé, I suppose I can let this one pass…” she finally agreed.

Alina let out a relieved breath, happy to have won this little battle. Then, she decided it was time and turned to the mirror, finally free to take a look at herself.

All air seemed to rush out of her lungs, as she stared at the stranger in the mirror.

She looked… beautiful.

Her hair was in a half-up do, soft curls of a luxurious chocolate brown cascading over her shoulders. Her makeup was very light, almost invisible to the untrained eye, except for the red lipstick. Zoya had chosen a shade close to her trademark blood red, “So he can’t take his eyes off of you.” She’d explained when Alina had panicked over such a bold choice. She had never worn anything that dark.

Her neck was adorned with a simple golden chain and a thumbnail sized sun charm, decorated with tiny yellow diamonds that glinted under the candle lights. No earrings, her friends had decided, her hair and necklace already enough adornments to her face.

Genya had designed for her a ball gown that hugged her figure in all the right places. No sleeves nor straps, a simple sweetheart neckline. It was beige and black, full with golden embroidery and golden lace. Alina felt like an actual crown jewel.

And then… to finish the look… was the ring. Its emerald stone sparkling with every breath she took, as if it had a life of its own, beating in its core.

“Woah… Genya… I…”

Genya smiled from behind her, “Shut it, woman. Zoya and I only enhanced your looks. You were already beautiful. You’ve always been. It’s not our fault you always prefer to stick to neutral tones and little adornments. Sometimes less is more, but too little can also do you wrong.”

Alina rolled her eyes in return. Too little… pah! There was never such thing as too little.

“Hey… What’s wrong with Zoya tonight? She was awfully… quiet. And so not her usual snarky self.” Genya inquired, a worried wrinkle in that perfect forehead of hers.

The princess bit her lip, “Hum… I… Maybe it’s something to do with Harshaw…”

“How come? I mean, I know they’ve been glued together since they laid eyes on each other, but how would that leave her like this?”

“Well… Harshaw asked me for advice with her this morning.” A doubtful eyebrow shot high into Genya’s hairline. “Yeah, I know. But anyway… He seemed genuinely confused with her. And he cares for her. And I suppose he wanted to know if I knew anything about why she’s always hot and cold with him.”

“Like what, exactly?”

“He said that sometimes it seems that she cares for him too, other times it’s like she only wants him for his body.”

“Woah… Straight to the point huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Well… It is rather unusual, for Zoya to hold on to a lover for so long.” Genya reasoned.

“Yeah! Norm for her is… what? After a couple of days, four tops, then she just ditches them.”

“Wait. Do you think she…?”

“I think so!”

“And he…?”

“Yup. Definitely.”

“Saints…”

“My thoughts exactly.”

A shocked silence stretched between them. The night was quiet on this side of the castle, the sky a star specked dark blue velvet. Genya was the first to speak, “Woah… Never thought I’d live to see the day where… Zoya would be _in love_!”

Alina nodded in agreement.

“So… you think she was so absentminded because he talked with her?” Genya inquired further.

“I think so. He seemed very resolute in getting things straight.”

“Woah… Can’t wait for the ball!” Genya said, excitement shining in her eyes. “I mean, my romantic life is simple and perfect, pretty much. So, no drama. But Zoya’s! And yours! Better than my novels!” she squealed delighted.

“Genya, I don’t even have a romantic life, let alone a dramatic one.” The princess tried to reason with her friend, but the ginger woman just shook her head.

“Yeah, right. That’s what YOU think. Now, come on. Time to dance!”

 

* * *

 

The engagement ball was to take place in the main ballroom. The room was enormous, decorated in the Starkovs exquisite but elegantly simple style. Whites and pastels and golden accents everywhere. Enormous chandeliers brought light to the vast room, candlelight flickering like magic, and across the walls there were tables and chairs and food of all sorts for all the guests to enjoy themselves.

A Ravkan orchestra had arrived with the Ravkan rulers, a little present for the occasion, and it filled the room with Soligradian melodies.

People danced and talked and laughed and gossiped. It was… just like any other high society ball.

Alina was bored out of her mind. Nothing really ever happened during these events, except for the occasional noblewoman or nobleman that sneaked away to an empty room to get intimate with another guest. She could dance of course, but she was always forced to rotate between at least ten noblemen and she hated small talk, especially with some of these high society folks. They were shallow and were always trying to get her to approve some shady law. Sometimes they would even try to take her away to a darkened hallway. As if she’d fall for that trick.

The engagement had been announced shortly after the princess and the prince had entered the room, Alina’s arm laced through his. Her stomach had been invaded by butterflies and summer days’ warmth. As soon as Nikolai had seen her, right before they entered the room, his eyes had bulged at the sight, swiftly taking in all details of her attire. He’d smiled then, before whispering, “You look… beautiful, Alina.” Saints, the way he was taken aback by her look, well… she felt light-headed throughout the whole announcement. She’d remembered to smile and to accept any light kiss the prince had planted on her knuckles or her cheek. But any words that Baghra had said? All flew over her head, her heart thumping so hard she was surprised no one could hear its beating. The crowd had congratulated them with an uproar of voices and clapping.

And then they had opened the ball with a dance. A wonderful, carefully trained waltz. All eyes had been on them throughout the whole dance. And Alina hadn’t seen anyone else besides Nikolai and his beautiful hazel eyes and that devilish smile of his.

And after that… no more dancing. At least for her.

Nikolai, on the other hand, seemed to be dancing with all beautiful court women and noblewomen that could get their hands on him or catch his eye.

“Bastard.” She hissed to no one, sending a glare to that blonde head that kept swimming through the dancing crowd.

The princess tore her gaze away from her fiancé and looked around, eyes stopping only when she spotted Zoya and Harshaw, hiding in a corner, talking. No, arguing, she realized. Oh no, had she ruined their relationship?

Harshaw seemed to be taking charge of the conversation, speaking more often than Zoya. The blue eyed woman refused to look at him, her arms crossed in defiance. On occasion she spat something at him but her eyes would always be focused on anywhere else that wasn’t his face.

And then, Harshaw cupped her face with both hands and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was as much a surprise to Alina as it was to Zoya, whose eyes were wide with surprise. And then he moved his lips and her eyes closed as she hooked her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. They kissed long and passionately. Alina felt like she was watching something far too private and had to tear her gaze away, carefully focusing on a table filled with a varied assortment of desserts.

When she looked back, the kiss was over and Harshaw was whispering in her friend’s ear, the woman’s eyes closed. Her cheeks were almost as red as her blotted lips. And her lips, she had the widest grin Alina had ever seen on her face. She was happy.

Well, at least someone was getting some action tonight.

Alina was happy for her friend, she really was, but she was still standing there, nodding to passing guests, all by herself.

When Nikolai traded partners, this time to a tall woman, her curves all perfectly placed, Alina decided enough was enough and swiftly left the ballroom, carefully avoiding any guest that tried to capture her attention.

 

* * *

 

“That bloody insufferable bastard.” She cursed his name, spitting the words through her gritted teeth, “I hope he chokes on her tongue!” she walked blindly into the labyrinth, sure that she would be able to find some solitude and peace within its green walls. The air was cool on her skin, but in her blind fury, she barely noticed that. There was a light breeze here, rustling the leaves and flowers. On occasion it brought to her sounds of the party. The pebbles crunched under her angry steps.

How dare he? How dare Nikolai pretend to be all happy with the engagement and then spend the whole ball dancing with everyone but his fiancée? What would people say? She bet he was right now whispering things on that blasted woman’s ear. Or worse, taking her to a dark corner to have some fun bodily explorations…

She cursed his name again, calling in all horrible and demeaning names she could remember. Turns out that spending so much time with Baghra had taught her a few more things than initially planned.

“Alina!”

She jumped on her spot, losing spring to her step when she heard him, HIM, calling after her.

“Alina, wait!” but she didn’t, she refused to. She walked faster, turning left and turning right, deep into the labyrinth.

“Alina!” he called once more before catching up with her. A hand caught her arm, forcing her to stop and turn to him. “Why did you run off?” his voice was breathy and his cheeks had a light pink tinge. He had been running after her.

His eyes were searching, trying to unveil her answer.

“I didn’t. I just… came out for a walk.” She replied, nose in the air, as if explaining this was below her.

There was doubt in his eyes. He didn’t believe her.

“And why did you come after me? Don’t you have a dance partner lost without you?” she bit out, letting some of her… whatever she was feeling, bleed into her words.

After a moment of surprise, Nikolai smiled, his hand relaxing a bit before letting her go. “Are you… jealous?” his eyes sparkled.

All blood drained for her face. Her? Jealous?

Laughter came from the palace, the sound faint in the wind.

“What?”

“You’re jealous aren’t you?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” She denied.

“You are!” he giggled. The prince of Ravka giggled! She didn’t know whether to like it or not.

“I most certainly am not!” she insisted, “What I am is slightly put off by the fact that my fiancé didn’t bother to dance with me again after that first dance.”

“That’s being jealous, Alina.”

“No. That’s worrying over being proper!”

Nikolai’s smile grew larger and smugger, if that was even possible. “Admit it, you are jealous.”

“I am not. And I am leaving!” she hissed before walking away from him.

“A-Alina! Wait!”

She hurried away, green blushes blurring in the corner of her eyes, not really wanting to hear him continuously claim she was… jealous. She didn’t know exactly what she felt throughout the ball, but it wasn’t jealousy. That would imply… having feelings for him, romantic ones. Her stomach flipped violently at that. She wasn’t jealous. Right?

“Alina!”

She turned to her left, decided to avoid him and this issue as long as possible. But instead of finding a new corridor, she found… a dead end.

The princess was confused. How did she? Oh saints, she had been so worried over losing him that she must have turned the wrong way! She should have turned right and left, not left and left. The princess knew every path of the labyrinth like the back of her hand, she shouldn’t have gotten lost.

“Alina.” She turned around, panic over not having a way out of this taking over her. Nikolai stood just a couple of metres away, “We should talk.”

“I told you. I’m not jealous!”

“Alina…” he whispered, stepping closer.

She moved, in an attempt to skirt around him but he just sidestepped and blocked her way, “Let me leave, please.” She demanded. Her heart was beating frantically. The run, his presence, her feelings, all leaving it out of control.

He nodded but still didn’t move, “I will, but first we should definitely clear up some things.”

“There’s nothing to clear up.” She said, refusing to look at him. “I am not jealous. And you are mistaken.”

He moved then, faster than she could have expected and she took a step back, hitting the bush wall with her back. He was so close now that she could feel his body heat. Alina gulped, suddenly unsure on how to react.

“Very well. I’ll believe you.” He started, “If… you look me in the eye and tell me those words again.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I’ll let you leave and won’t speak of this again, if you do just that.”

“I…” he took a step towards her.

“I…” she got ready to look up, gathering all her inner strength to look him in the eye and say those words. She could do it. It was true after all. She could do it. Her heart was like a drum in her chest, beating so fast.

When she looked up, Nikolai had a serious expression, all his earlier devilishness gone now. His eyes burned with expectation and… was it, worry?

She opened her mouth, ready to say those words. But no sound came out, her mind drawing a blank as those hazel eyes pierced through hers. There was an unreadable fire burning in there and for a moment all she wanted to do was to find out what it was. A soft gust of wind passed by, the breeze shaking his wild hair.

“Alina…” he breathed, placing a hand next to her head, the limb burying itself a bit in the greenery. Her breath hitched as her heart thumped faster. He brought up his other hand and grazed his thumb over her lower lip, the tender touch sending shivers down her spine. Her eyes fluttered for a second before flickering to his mouth, his lips so pink and perfect and lush. She wondered what it would be to kiss him. What it would feel like to have those lips on hers, on her skin, whispering sweet nothings, kissing her senseless.

“Alina…” he called her again, his breath so close and warm.

“Huh?” she let out, her brain refusing to utter any words.

“Can I kiss you?” his words were a whisper. His voice sincere, almost begging.

She gave a soft nod and before she could take another breath, his lips were on hers. Light, soft, warm. Like a cup of warm milk on a stormy winter’s night. A much needed comfort. She sighed into him and he parted his mouth before capturing her bottom lip between his and pulling it lightly. A soft moan escaped her throat and he teased her with the tip of his tongue, asking for permission to enter her mouth. Her hands climbed up to his hair, digging in the soft blonde locks. She parted her lips, her tongue snaking out in search of his own and soon enough they were deepening the kiss even more.

A hand was on the nape of her head, holding her close, softly massaging her. Another was on the small of her back, his thumb drawing light circles on the fabric, shocks of electricity bursting from the spot and spreading through her body.

Alina teased him, pulling on his lip with her teeth, making him groan low. She smiled, happy to draw such sound from the man kissing her. Then he broke the kiss and her lungs took in the fresh air of the night. His mouth trailed down her neck, nipping and licking her skin, drawing gasps and moans from her lips. He moved down, across her shoulders, savouring her exposed skin like a thirsty man lost in the desert that had just found water.

“Nikolai…” she moaned when he kissed a soft spot she wasn’t even aware she had. He chuckled against her skin, sending a new wave of warmth through her body. Such a sweet and pleasurable sensation.

His lips were back on hers, ravishing on her.

They kissed like that for what felt like an age before Nikolai finally broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers.

“Saints…” he let out, his voice raspy from all the kissing.

Alina giggled, happy with this Nikolai. She’d gotten him speechless.

“So…” he cleared his throat. “I never got it. Were you, or were you _not_ jealous?” he teased her and Alina couldn’t help but push his shoulder lightly.

“Idiot.” She threw at him, a playful tone to her voice.

“And crazy… for you.” He added, finally opening his eyes. She did so too. He had such a devilish smile that she had to openly roll her eyes at him.

“That’s a bit lame, don’t you think?”

“And every inch as true.” he answered, his smile turning into a goofy grin.

Alina opened her mouth, to say what, she didn’t know, when they heard screams and gunshots coming from the direction of the palace.

“What was that?!” Alina said, terror taking over her.

Nikolai shook his head, “I don’t know. But doesn’t sound good. We should take you to safety.” He added, looking back at her.

“Like hell! They’re my people. We have to see if they’re all right!” she snapped.

He hesitated for a moment, clearly torn between making sure she was safe or staying on her good side.

“Very well, let’s get closer.”

 

* * *

 

They ran fast through the labyrinth’s corridors, getting a few wrong turns in their haste, the wind chilly on their skin. When they were finally out, the sounds of gunfire and screams came clearly from the ballroom. They were under attack.

A figure was running towards them and Nikolai swiftly drew his sword, positioning himself between Alina and the shadow. Whomever it was, they would have to go through him first.

“Relax. It’s just me!” Tamar gasped, her breathing coming out laboured as if she’d been running non-stop from the palace. She paused for a moment, leaning on her knees as her breathing calmed down.

Nikolai relaxed a bit but didn’t sheathe his sword. “What happened?” he inquired, his eyes darting between Tamar and the palace. There was a deep worried wrinkle in his forehead.

“Fjerdan spies sneaked in and helped others inside. They’ve attacked the ballroom and are most likely roaming through the palace. Looking for the princess.” She explained, her tone urgent and dark. Alina’s air was knocked out of her lungs.

“Is… Is everyone all right?” she whispered, terror clawing at her insides.

“Yes. Some are hurt, but they’re clearly just looking for you. We’ve managed to hold them, but we need to get the princess out of here.”

“What?!” Tamar couldn’t be serious, could she?

“She’s right, Alina. You can’t stay. They’re here for you and they’re not here for friendly talk. They want to finish the job.” Nikolai said, turning back to her. Worry was etched all over his face.

“But…”

“No buts Alina. You can’t go there.”

“But they’re my people! My friends!” she shrilled, hot tears threatening to spill. “You can’t ask me to walk away!”

Nikolai looked sad, as if he knew exactly the turmoil that roamed inside her, “I know. I know I can’t… But you have to. We need to keep you safe, Alina. Safe, ok? Alive.” He said, his voice growing less steady by the second.

He grabbed her hand, his grip fierce, “Please. Go with Tamar. Go to safety. We’ll fight them.” He waited until she gave him a weak nod before turning to Tamar, “Take her to Sturmhond’s ship. She’ll be safe there.” Tamar nodded, ever the professional guard before offering Alina a hand.

“Your highness?”

Alina looked from her to Nikolai, panic and terror still reigning loose, “What about you?” her voice broke.

He flashed her his devilish smile, albeit a little weaker now, “I’ll be fine. It’s you we should be worried about.”

“But…”

“Shh… I promise, I’ll be fine. Now…” he hesitated before grabbing her face and kissing her, mouth open. A kiss fierce and quick that burned through her every cell. “Go. Be safe.”

She nodded hastily and he lingered there for a second, his hand holding on to hers still. And then he took off, straight to the centre of the fight.

“He’ll be all right. He’s an excellent fighter.” Tamar reassured her. “Come we must leave now.”

Alina waited until she couldn’t hear his footsteps. Until she couldn’t even see his shape in the dark. Only then did she follow Tamar.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUN!!!
> 
> stick around for next chapter and don't forget (read: PLEASE) to leave your thoughts on the chapter or the story so far <3<3<3
> 
> also, I simply LOVE to make Nikolai speechless after he kisses Alina *w*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exciting stuff happens ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

The two women ran swift and soundless through the silent city and darkened alleys. Most of the people were at the main squares, celebrating the recently announced engagement. More often than not, Tamar stopped and hid in a dark corner, waiting and listening, only continuing their run when she was certain it was safe to do so.

Alina felt like she was back in one of those nightmares she had so very often in the weeks after her parents assassinations. Running and running and running. Through dark streets, silence following her. Sometimes she’d be running on warm tar, unable to escape a dangerous shadow that came for her. Other times she had the most outrageous dress that got caught on everything in her wake. However fast she ran, she could never outran the dark enemy and she would always wake up screaming and trashing in her bed.

Terror and panic still coursed through her veins, the rush from hiding in the labyrinth and being thoroughly kissed by Nikolai long gone by now. She kept hoping against hope that he was safe, that Genya and Zoya and Baghra and everyone else were safe. That she and Tamar could make it to the ship.

Her breathing was becoming more and more laboured, their speed never wavering. Their footsteps echoed on the paved streets, little more than soft thuds that disappeared one after the other.

Tamar stopped once more, ushering Alina to yet another dark alley. She stayed by the entrance, listening and watching, waiting for the enemy, waiting to be sure it was safe to continue. “Take a moment to rest, princess.” She told Alina. And the princess did so, feeling as if her lungs could catch fire at any rate. They burned like hot coal. Her throat was sore and dry, her lips chapped from running against the cool night wind.

Something kept taking over her thoughts, that worry that kept her turning her head back to the palace, she had to ask, she had to… “Do you think…?”

“Yes. I have to.” Tamar answered before Alina could even speak the words that troubled the two women. The guard listened for a little while before gesturing for Alina to follow her, “We’re almost there. Just a couple more blocks. Can you do it?” the princess nodded, knowing that she had to make it. There was no staying there, it wasn’t safe. If there was anyone pursuing them, staying in the alley would be like turning into sitting ducks. “Ok, then let’s go.” Tamar said in a hushed tone before the two sped out of the alley. Alina was happy to leave the eerie shadows behind.

They ran more and more, the air crashing into them becoming colder and saltier. Alina could already hear the waves crashing against the piers, the ships moaning as they shift in the waters. The buildings became smaller, cheaper looking and sparser. There was a strong scent of fish in the air.

Finally, after what felt like an age of running through shadowy streets, the two women reached the docks.

Instead of stopping to check if the area was safe, like she had on the way to the docks, Tamar just kept on walking, sneaking through the shadows, Alina in tow. Tall and long ships shadowed them, silent like a grave, except for that groaning of theirs. There were no sailors moving about, at least, none that could be seen. They walked on until they reached the end of the dock, a dark and elegant brig anchored there.

The ship looked incredible, almost too beautiful to be a pirate ship. Luxurious dark wood, its intricate golden decorations shining under the moonlight. Sturdy sails laid high above them, the night wind shifting them softly. The ship looked reliable, safe. But was it really?

Suddenly, Alina wasn’t sure about this plan.

“Tamar?” he voice wavered.

“Yes?”

“Are you sure about this?”

Tamar’s face softened before she answered with a small but honest smile, “Yes, Alina. We’ll be safe here. Trust me. Trust Nikolai. Yes?”

Alina looked again at the ship and then over her shoulders back to the streets they’d just abandoned. Her breathing was calmer now, but her heart still thumped hard and fast like that of a scared cat, as if it could still break through her bones. She turned back to Tamar and nodded faintly, letting the young guard guide her to the ship.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours passed, far too slow and in silence, the lullaby-like lull of the sea the only sound to be heard. There was a stronger breeze in the air now, the air colder as the night stretched on. Not a soul in that ship was asleep, but neither moved nor spoke.

Alina sat huddled in a corner with view to the dock, body enveloped in a stiff and thick blanket that smelled strongly of the sea. It was coarse and old, the fabric’s colour so faded it was impossible to even guess what it looked like once. Tamar sat close by. A few men and women from the crew were on deck, patrolling the ship or on the dock below. Silence reigned here, heavy and thick like a sickly fog. The princess didn’t even breathe, waiting and hoping to see Nikolai any second now.

Footsteps sounded from afar and the crew that was on the docks moved soundlessly to the cover of shadows, waiting to see if the newcomer was friend or foe. Tamar walked to Alina’s side ready to defend the princess if needed.

The princess got up in a second when she saw who the person was.

“Nikolai!” she gasped, ditching her blanket as she rushed to him just as he was entering the ship, his crew remaining behind for safety precautions.

She crashed into him, her arms hooking around his neck with a steely force. She buried her face in his chest, taking in his scent, listening to his heart. Making sure… making sure he was here, alive, all right.

Nikolai wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He took a deep breath, taking in her own scent. The prince seemed to be doing the exact same thing she was doing. Making sure. Making sure.

“I was so worried.” Her words came out muffled by his chest.

“I know. I was worried too.” He replied, his voice breaking a bit with every word.

“Is… Is everyone all right?” she dared.

“Most of them yes. A few guards, yours and Ravkan, died. A few foolish guests too, I’m afraid. But everyone else is fine. Hurt and scared, but… alive.” He told her. She felt a pang in her heart, sorrow for the injured and dead ones. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She held onto him harder and he replied in kind.

When they finally let go, Alina took a moment to assess his state. Nikolai was dishevelled, even more than when he’d crashed in the garden. His hair was a mess, his jacket torn, his pants coated in dirt. There were dark brown smudges on his shirt, most likely blood and she instantly moved to check for injuries.

“It’s just a few scratches.” He assured her.

“Are you sure?” she insisted, her fingers touching him just briefly in fear of hurting him.

“I’m fine Alina. And you?”

“I’m all right…”

“Good.” He whispered. “No one followed you?” He asked Tamar.

“No.”

“Good.” He nodded.

And then, he did something that Alina couldn’t quite understand. He gave orders to the men returning from the dock.

“Leave the docks. Don’t go too far away, but stay at a safe distance. We need to keep the princess safe until we’re sure the city is free of Fjerdan spies.” And even more surprising, the crew did as they were told, Alina looking on in shock as the men and women nodded and went in every direction to do as they had been told.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Why was he…?

“Nikolai?”

“Yes?”

“Why… Why are you giving them orders?” she asked as a short man began climbing up the mast with the speed and agility of a cat climbing a tree. Then, something else came to her mind… “Where’s this Sturmhond?”

The prince looked embarrassed then and his cheeks darkened ever so lightly as he flashed a sheepish smile. He rubbed his neck, the nervous gesture telling her what the man was taking his time to say.

“Are you…?”

It took him a too long moment to answer, his voice just a murmur, “Yes.”

Her body froze in shock. And then a fire began burning inside her, quick and deadly.

“YOU BASTARD! YOU LYING BASTARD!!” she screamed and hit him with her balled fists, not worrying anymore about his injured chest, in fact, it would be an added bonus if he cried in pain. She hit and screamed and punched and screamed, never faltering in her tirade. “HOW DARE YOU? PLAYING ME LIKE THIS! I WAS WORRIED OVER YOU! I WAS WORRIED!!! AND THEN YOU—” her voice was muffled when he crashed his lips over hers, one brief kiss meant to quiet her down.

“I know. I’m a lying bastard. And I’m sorry. But I couldn’t tell you. Not yet anyway…” he said, the words coming out so fast he barely took a breath. Alina stood there still too shocked from the surprise kiss to be able to say anything, anything at all.

And then, her brain finally kick-started back to life. “You’re… sorry?”

“Yes.”

Oh.

Well… that was… unexpected…

“Oh. Okay…”

“Am I forgiven?” he asked, his mouth curling into that devilish smile of his. She wanted to stay mad at him, punch him again or just give him the cold shoulder, but that smile plus the events prior to this revelation melted her ice cold fury to a puddle in the blink of an eye.

Without losing her deadly expression, she pulled him by his lapels until he was so close she could bump their noses, “Maybe.” She whispered. And then kissed him. A light, soft kiss. But a kiss nevertheless.

 

* * *

 

The captain’s cabin was spacious and luxurious, more than she had expected. But not surprising. Even as a pirate, Nikolai kept his good taste.

Its walls were of dark wood but one could hardly see them, paintings and maps and drawings and letters covering every centimetre of it. It smelled of him. Wood and salt and books. There was a large and ancient looking carpet on the floor, the very same colour of the water that could be seen from the windows. His desk was large and heavy looking, covered in papers and notebooks, in compasses and his tinkering tools. A simple lamp stood in one corner and for a brief moment she pictured him sitting there, working into the wee hours in the night.

“Being a privateer is a hobby of mine. Gives me plenty of freedom to travel the world and play with the limits of the law.” He explained, an insufferable smile on his face.

Alina rolled her eyes at him, “What about your parents?”

“Oh. They don’t know. And… I’d like it if they continued oblivious to this… side career.” His eyes pleaded, the prince looking like a lost puppy. Too adorable for her own good.

“As if I’d go tell them.”

“Good.”

“I’m still mad at you.” She said after a moment of silence.

“Oh?”

“Yes. You could have told me. You could have told me that first night.” She said, her voice slightly bitter.

“Well… we didn’t know each other very well yet, I couldn’t just tell you all about this. Not that if I had you would have believed me.”

“That’s beside the point!” she bit out. “I should just kick you where it’ll hurt the most for payback. Or punch that pretty face of yours!”

Nikolai’s smiled grew into a wolfish one, “Pretty face?”

“Shut it.”

“Oh no. I’m afraid I can’t. You just said I have a pretty face. Can’t possibly let that go.”

Alina blushed violently. She hadn’t planned on letting that little word out. “What could possibly make you let it go?”

“Oh. I have a few ideas…” he said, his voice acquiring a suggestive tone. Her stomach flipped once. “But none that you’d approve of, of course.”

“I’ll tell you what I’ll approve!” she snapped, before she turned to him, grabbed his lapels and pulled him down. Their mouths crashed with more force than intended, more teeth than lips, but soon she readjusted herself and was kissing him furiously.

“I thought you—” he said between kisses, his hands happily lost in her waist, keeping her close.

“I’m still mad.” She answered before biting his lip.

A chuckle left his lips, “Duly noted.”

Alina walked backwards, pulling him along and Nikolai blindly directed her to his desk. She gasped when her back hit the wood barrier and the prince took the chance to deepen the kiss, his tongue swiftly entering her mouth. A satisfied moan escaped her throat.

His hands were in her hair, hastily undoing the updo. There was a faint sound of light metal hitting the floor as Nikolai disposed of the tiny hair pins, his hands gleefully burying themselves in her hair once it was freed. The sensation of his hands on her scalp, massaging her with an unexpected gentleness made her melt inside and she moaned again, getting lost in that gesture for a moment.

But then Nikolai’s lips left hers. Surprised, she gasped for air and opened her eyes. Where was he…? Oh.

Her eyes fluttered shut again, the princess relishing on the sensation of feather-light kisses being spread all over her jaw and neck. His devilish tongue teased and licked her earlobe and her neck, his teeth grazing ever so lightly where that damned tongue had passed. Alina didn’t know what to do, her body lost with moans and gasps, eyes closed shut and dazed with passion. Nikolai pressed his hips against hers, forcing a loud moan out of her swollen lips. Her skin prickled with heat and anticipation and excitement and a warm ache spread between her thighs. He rocked his hips against hers once and a wetness spread there too and Alina felt like fainting, all these sensations driving her blind and dizzy.

She wanted more, more, more, more.

“Nikolai…” she breathed as his lips did sinful things to her collarbones. Oh. How could kisses on collarbones ever be so sensual and maddening? “Nikolai…” she breathed again, her voice growing desperate.

He stopped and lifted his head until she could see his eyes. They were glazed with passion and something else she couldn’t quite pin down. She wanted to stick around long enough to discover what it was. “Yes?” he asked, his voice hoarse from all the kissing.

She wet her lips, all too dry right now. His eyes followed the movement, with a hot burning hunger.

Her hands moved to his jacket, removing it fast and clumsily. His eyes shone with understanding and he helped her get rid of the piece of clothing. “Are you sure?” he asked and her heart swelled right then, his question burning with worry and uncertainty. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he wouldn’t do anything unless she wanted it too.

“Yes… I’m sure.”

He nodded once, the movement jerky and a bit nervous. His tongue darted out, licking his lips once before he bent down to kiss hers again. His kiss was soft but hungry, the prince on the verge of pouring all his lust and passion into it, but holding back still. “Are you… I mean… Is this your first time?” he breathed his broken question between kisses, a hand on her neck, the other on the small of her back.

It took her a moment to be able to utter a word, her brain too fuzzy from his inebriating kisses, “Why?”

“I just don’t want… to hurt you.”

She smiled, finding his chivalry, even in such a moment, endearing. “I trust you.”

He kissed her again, his hands hastily moving to the laces of her dress, blindly fidgeting with them.

“Just cut them…” she said, not really wanting to wait for him to properly undress her. She ripped open his shirt as if sending him a message. _Like this_.

“Nuh huh… Genya and Zoya would kill me if you showed up with a ripped dress.” His voice was hoarse and had a mischievous tone. He was taking his sweet time, on purpose.

She let out a displeased groan, but left him to his devices, her own hands finding their way under the now open shirt, feeling his chest. It was warm, soft and toned. She felt for his heart, its rhythm in sync with hers, beating so fast. Alina let her fingertips graze all over his skin, making him shiver and groan in her wake. She drew blindly across his body, teasing and teasing him, pushing him over the edge of decency. Damned be it, she wanted him now, she needed him!

Nikolai let out a soft whoop as he finished his battle with the laces, his lips never having left her skin. She didn’t even remember what it was like not to be kissed by him. Such a time now long gone from her memory.

The dress pooled around her, leaving the princess in her undergarments. White thigh high socks, white bloomers and a frilly beige corset. Nikolai groaned when he felt laces again, and she giggled at that, happy to see he too wasn’t in the mood for decency.

“I trust you know how to remove this…?” she teased him before hooking her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. She teased him with her tongue then, the tip grazing around the shell of his ear.

He groaned, “Of course I do.” He sounded slightly put off and she giggled again. Soon his hands were loosening the laces and then she heard the soft snaps of the studs being opened. Alina let out a breath of relief when the corset was finally gone and then a yelp when his hands travelled to her thighs and picked her up. He placed her on the desk and kissed her once, “See?” he said after breaking the kiss, his lips curled into a goofy smile that still managed to have some wolfish aspect to it.

And then he knelt in front of her and she held her breath, waiting for his next move. His eyes never left hers as his hands travelled up her leg, one removing the ballet flat, the other grazing her leg with its tips. Her breathing became laboured. When he reached the hem of the sock, his fingers danced around her thigh’s exposed skin, shivers spreading in their wake. She was forced to close her eyes then, lust and passion almost too much to stay rational.

He removed the sock then, fingers caressing her milky white skin. She moaned delighted, torn between wanting him to go faster and wanting him to keep doing this to her, driving her mad with this slow burning fire. Nikolai removed the other sock, his movements just as tantalizingly slow as before. And then he got up, a hand holding up a foot and he kissed her leg, from foot to hip, whispering sweet nothings that sent her into yet another dizzying haze.

She didn’t know exactly how he did it, but next thing she knew his hand was inside her underwear, a thumb grazing over her centre. She hissed a moan. Nikolai kissed her lips softly as he dipped a finger insider her. A loud moan escaped her throat, only to get lost within his mouth as he kept on kissing her. He teased her folds with his finger, making Alina moan louder now, the princess barely able to keep a single train of thoughts. His finger was working magic, sending her brain into shutdown, setting her whole bloodstream ablaze, making her see stars behind her closed eyelids. “Nikolai… Oh… Saints…” she moaned, her tongue finally able to speak.

And then, it was as if her whole body was exploding into a million stars, as one last flick of his finger sent her over the edge. She clung to him as her body overcame the climax. Falling apart never tasted so sweet.

Nikolai placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth, “Alina… You’re so beautiful…” she hummed in reply. “You know… I do have a bed…” he said after a moment of comfortable silence, his voice low and hoarse.

“Sounds good to me.” She breathed.

 

* * *

 

 

His fingers grazed over her skin like a light summer breeze. They sent shivers coursing through her veins, setting her blood and her every cell on fire. His kisses were hot and wet, warm and soft, sinful, beautiful, magical. His tongue worked with a blind expertise, making her moan and beg for him.

Nikolai spoke words of beauty and wonders, etching little whispers of how beautiful she was, how smart and snarky she was. Sunshine, sunshine, sunshine. He whispered that name between kisses, between caresses and breaths and heartbeats.

And when he was finally inside her, he moved in and out in a slow and careful rhythm, each thrust sending her closer to the edge. How wonderful it was to be filled by him like this, how inebriating it was. Her hands held fast to him, feeling the panes of hard muscle on his back. Her legs were locked around his waist, holding him as close as it was humanly possible. And still it didn’t feel enough.

“Nikolai… Please… Nikolai… Oh! OH! OH!!” a loud moan, lustful and passionate, left her lips when her climax finally came. And he kept moving and she saw even more stars, drunk in her climax, in his body, his scent, his kisses.

“Alina…” he groaned and she felt it then, as he shuddered, his own release. She didn’t let go, relishing on the sensation of her every corner being filled by him, of being this close to her insufferable prince.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long before the night fell silent, as the two lovers curled up together, hands caressing skin and hair, soft kisses planted on lips and chests and knuckles. Whispered goodnights were traded and soon sleep came for them, the long and eventful night now almost gone.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah like, Alina was pretty pissed at Nikolai xD
> 
> hope you enjoyed it and to anyone who's doing NaNoWriMo, good luck!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Alina woke up the next day with the cries of seagulls and the soft crashes of waves on the ship, the light bobbing of it almost enough to drag her back to sleep. She felt rested, after finally getting a dream-less sleep, after the tiresome and eventful night. Alina hadn’t realized just how tired she had been until now. A hand gingerly moved to her side, looking for her lover, expecting to find him lying there just like her.

But she found an empty bed. She was alone.

“Nikolai?” she called, suddenly afraid something wrong had happened. Her brain came up with the idea that perhaps she had dreamed it all and that Nikolai had never returned. But there was a special ache in her body that told her she was jumping to stupid conclusions. She sat up in a flash, holding the sheet close to her, when noises came from the main cabin.

“I’m here, Alina.” He called just before entering the small room. The prince wore a simple white loose shirt and black breeches, his hair as dishevelled as she had left it. A blush spread on her cheeks as she recalled the things they’d done hours prior. Flashes of kisses and caresses and soft whispers came to her. She noticed then, after carefully saving those memories in a special place in her heart, that he also carried a small tray, “Breakfast. Or lunch, if you want to follow a normal day’s schedule.” He explained, smiling down at her. “Sleep well?”

She smiled, both at the prince and the food, “Better than expected.”

“Hah! I always knew I had a hidden talent somewhere. Who would have guessed it was the ability to give someone a good night’s sleep?!” he joked before settling down the tray. Alina chuckled at the joke as she eyed the tray’s contents. Milk, coffee – freshly made, the strong aroma giving it away –, and toasts and butter. “Sent Tamar down to the docks for some fresh food.” The princess scooted closer to the food. She was starving. Ready to eat a whole horse if needed.

Nikolai reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before bending forward to give her a soft, chaste kiss. Her stomach fluttered violently with the tender touches, not used to this kind of attention at all.

“So… Any news?” she finally asked, dying to hear more about the previous night’s events but also dreading any bad news. She wasn’t sure which she preferred.

“From what Tolya told us today, everyone seems fine. There are still stray rogue Fjerdans out and about, the idiots now just wreaking havoc in the city. A couple of the more severe injured from last night died, unfortunately for ours, fortunately for theirs. Our friends are all right,” he added with a reassuring smile, “And Baghra said, or rather, ordered,” he added with a mocking pointed look, “for you to stay here until the city and the palace are secure. She also sent this,” he said, getting up to pick a small letter from the main room, “a message for you. No doubt her way of proving she really gave that order.” Nikolai added with a loud chuckle.

He handed her the letter, thick yellowish paper that smelled of old mouldy books and fire and ash. It was a first sign this was Baghra’s, the woman not writing on anything other than her old stationary, the paper always stashed away in some dark corner in her study. Nikolai sat back on his spot and bit down on a toast as Alina opened the letter and read it.

 

> _“Foolish girl. Why did you leave the ball like that?! Everyone was looking at you! Well, at least, for once, your foolishness has served you well. Until we are certain everything is secure, you will stay in Lantsov’s ship. His guards will keep you safe. Until you hear from me and me alone, do not approach the docks or any other ship. Understand?”_

 

Yes, this was definitely Baghra. No goodbye or final note. Just her typical ‘ _understand?_ ’ She hadn’t even bothered with signing the message. Classic Baghra.

She looked up to the prince slash privateer, “Yup, this is Baghra’s all right.” He laughed, almost chocking on his toast and Alina laughed as well, the look of him chocking on his own food just too hilarious to ignore. It was refreshing to laugh this easily, after the previous night’s terrifying events.

When laughter subsided and all that was left was a coughing Nikolai, Alina told him of Baghra’s orders.

“Yes,” he cleared his throat a couple of times, his voice raspy from all the coughing, “Tolya told me about that too. I guess we have to pray to all saints that she doesn’t get bed ridden when it’s time to come to us.” He joked and added a wink, for good measure.

Alina chuckled as she served herself with some milk and coffee and a buttered toast. For a while, silence reigned as the two ate their breakfast. However, it wasn’t a peaceful breakfast… occasionally, Nikolai would sneak a hand under the sheets and tickle her slightly, making the princess squeal in surprise. Their food almost went straight to the floor on at least three different moments. Alina tried to scold him every time, but his insufferable smile was contagious and she ended up making empty threats.

“So…” Nikolai started, as he removed his shoes, “You never really answered me last night…” his tone was suggestive but Alina pretended not to get it.

“Whatever do you mean?” she asked, her eyes trailing his hands as he untucked his shirt and climbed up his bed. He was on all fours now and shimmied up to her and quickly pecked her nose.

“Oh, I know you know what I mean…” he breathed. And then he placed an open mouth kiss on her neck, making her release a soft moan.

“Is it really important?” she hissed when he left a playful bite on that same spot. Saints, he had sinful lips.

“Hmm… Not really, but I am a naturally curious person, couldn’t help asking…” he answered, moving to the other side of her neck. “But I have to know… were there no previous lovers?”

Alina moaned again, his lips and tongue driving her brain into a puddle. Saints help her. Saints. Help her.

“Alina…” he sang against her skin. His breath was hot and prickled her skin. Her eyes rolled in their sockets out of sheer pleasure.

“Huh?”

“Do my kisses distract you?”

“…yes. Terribly so.” She confessed, but then she put up a hand, putting some distance between those addictive lips of his. A heartbeat passed as she prepared herself for her next words, “There was someone else, when I was sixteen. Baghra’s son, Aleksander.”

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, Alina.” He interrupted her, the prince now much more serious.

“I know…” she replied softly, “But, I want to… Anyway… He was… older than me, about four years, and incredibly brilliant. The most intelligent man I’d met, except for David… And so handsome it almost hurt to look at him.”

“I’m getting a bit miffed here.” He said in a mocking hurt voice, sitting back on the bed.

She rolled her eyes but paid no attention to his words, “He was a great kisser too.” She added with a mischievous smile. Nikolai groaned, the prince clearly not enjoying this route. “But… I guess we must have been too obvious, or very close to actually falling in love… One day Baghra just sent him away. To improve his studies and train to be an oprichniki.”

“A what?” he seemed truly confused here and Alina took a full second to relish on the fact that she knew something he didn’t.

“A special guard. I think – am pretty sure, actually – that Baghra is one too, which is why she’d know where to send him and why such a sour woman was hired to be my tutor. Anyway… they were the elite guard, specially trained to protect the royal family. Very few, very carefully selected. Most of them died with my family…” Nikolai’s face softened then, his eyes becoming worried, “Amazing isn’t it? How the Fjerdans managed to overcome the best guards we had. Baghra said it was a very well planned attack. That they took them out one by one, very slowly, very silently.”

“Sounds like they knew more of the guards’ system than they should…” Nikolai murmured, a strategist’s glint in his eyes.

“Yes, I learned a while ago that there was a traitor among the guards, not oprichniki, but still an insider that had access to classified information.”

A long moment passed in silence before Nikolai spoke again, “So… this Aleksander… was he a better kisser than me?” he asked wiggling his eyebrows. Alina cackled at that, not having expected such a turn on the conversation. “I’m still waiting.” He insisted, still wiggling his eyebrows, making Alina cackle even more. She fell back on the bed, trying to not look at him just to let the laughter attack die out.

Yet, just as she was about to calm down, just as she was able to breathe again, Nikolai was on all fours, towering her. He flashed a devilish smile.

“Don’t.” she warned.

He wiggled his eyebrows again and Alina broke into laughter again. To make matters worse, the prince tickled her and soon there were actual tears streaming down her face.

“Stoo-oop it!” she squealed, trying to find a way of taking his hands off of her.

“Noo-oo-oooo!” he mocked her.

“I’ll-kick-you!” she threatened between laughs. But he just chuckled and kept on tickling her.

Nikolai yelped then, when Alina gave him a kick between his legs, “Alina… I’m dead…” he wheezed before collapsing on top of her. The princess gasped but broke into laughter again.

This was becoming a habit…

“Serves you right!” she joked when she could finally breathe. Nikolai still laid there, motionless except for his controlled breathing. The idiot was trying to scare her. “Nikolai…” she breathed down his ear, “If you don’t stop that… there will be no _second breakfast_ …”

His head snapped up so fast that Alina was forced to bite down her tongue in order not to break down in laughter again.

“Really?” he hoped.

“Really…” she breathed, hands moving up to his waist and under his shirt. Her fingers drummed lightly across his back as she took her time removing his shirt. The prince closed his eyes and groaned, obviously enjoying this more than he wanted. The muscles were tense and delicious under her touch.

“I suppose… our lunch could last a little longer…” he finally let out before snapping his eyes open and dropping down to kiss her.

 

* * *

 

When Alina finally came out of the captain’s headquarters, she wore a pair of dark brown pants given by Tamar and one of Nikolai’s loose white shirts. The sun was setting on the horizon. The big star was orange and ablaze, painting the city in golden hues and the sea in a golden shade. She peered at the city and its docks, far enough that people looked like ants. Security. They were to stay close to the city but far away from any ships or the docks. This was supposed to be safe, yet the princess didn’t feel exactly safe. Within the cabin’s walls, it was easy to pretend nothing was wrong, Nikolai’s arms and beating heart keeping her in that little cocoon of happiness. But out here? She couldn’t ignore the fact that Fjerda wanted the Starkovs gone. That Fjerda wanted the tiny Solisgrad for them. She couldn’t ignore the threat that lingered over her head.

They needed to find a better solution. Marrying Nikolai could only take them so far. The menace would still exist.

It was necessary to find out who was doing this and why.

It seemed almost too perfect that every attack on the royal family had a high rate of success. Had Alina stayed in the ball and maybe she wouldn’t be here…

She had a gut feeling that the enemy was closer to home than they thought. Fjerda was still dangerous, but without an inside man… they would be just that, potentially dangerous.

 

* * *

 

“A penny for your thoughts…” a voice called behind. She instantly felt warmer, his voice driving away the ice cold that crept up her blood every time she thought for too long on this matter.

“Just that? And here I was thinking how precious my thoughts were…” she teased turning slightly to the prince slash privateer. A corner of his lips was tugged up in a faint half-smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He was worried.

Nikolai stopped close enough for her to feel his body heat but didn’t move, “What’s troubling you?”

Her gaze turned back to the city and the many merchant ships docked there, “How lucky the Fjerdans are, huh?”

A moment passed before he answered, his voice low and almost cold, “Yeah…” he put a hand on her back, drawing soothing circles. His voice was warmer when he spoke again, “Do you want to talk?”

“I wonder if Aleksander has finished his training… And if Baghra is willing to come clean about her real job.” She answered, her brain whirring as a plan was forming.

“Alina…”

“We need to figure out who is behind all these attacks and who they have in Solisgrad. There must be someone that Baghra missed. Someone… hiding in plain sight.” She said fast, her voice raspy and with an unwavering will. “Our marriage will bring a higher sense of security. But we’ll never be safe until then. And frankly…” she turned to him, her eyes glazed with unshed tears, and hugged him, “I don’t think we’ll ever be…” she whispered into his chest, voice muffled by the fabric.

Nikolai remained silent and held her close, her head safely tucked under his chin.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me your thoughts on the story so far ^^
> 
> And sorry for taking so long to update, I was away and then got sick D:


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, it's a short chapter ^^'  
> but look! there's a special name at the end of it!!

 

 

The princess of Solisgrad remained under Sturmhond’s protection for the entirety of a week. According to reports from both Tolya and Harshaw, both with signs of slightly serious injuries, the city was in lockdown until the military forces had scoured every last dark corner and searched every possible hiding place. On occasion they would find a stray Fjerdan spy that had been too slow to leave before the lockdown.

Spending time with Nikolai was both relaxing and frustrating. She wanted to enjoy this time alone with him… But with the attack and the ideas that were forming in her mind? It was hardly possible.

“Alina… Don’t fret too much. You’ll get white hair…” he teased her one night as he massaged her shoulders. Her too tense shoulders. Never before had she felt so tense with worry and fear.

Alina shot him a dirty look over the shoulder but said nothing.

He took a dramatic deep breath before adding, “Your plan is good enough for now. You can’t do anything else until we get back to the palace and speak to Baghra.” He reasoned.

“That’s what is stressing me!” she snapped, throwing her hands in the air, as if that would change anything. “I can’t do anything! For years I lived happily and peacefully and had plenty of time and chances to do something but didn’t. Now that I WANT TO, I CAN’T!” she said, her voice growing louder and more desperate with every word. Nikolai stopped the massage and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. He rested his chin on the curve of her neck. Her body relaxed a bit with his warmth.

“Sometimes the timing isn’t exactly perfect. But you mustn’t let that bring you down. Neither must you let that ruin this little time we get all alone… yes?” he said, his voice changing from serious and even to low and husky.

She groaned, in part because she wasn’t ready to let this matter go and because he was right. She really wanted to enjoy these moments with him, “You’re…”

“Sexy? Brilliant? Incredible?” he happily offered, quick as an arrow. She could actually feel his smug and stupid grin on her neck, already planting ghosts of kisses. Soft, numbing kisses. Still, she held her ground, not ready yet to give in to him.

“No… Insufferable.” She revealed and Nikolai actually chocked. A loud and pure laugh exploded from her lips, the princess taking immense pleasure in making the royal idiot choke on air. And all with just one single word.

It took Nikolai a few moments to gather himself, “You’re going to regret that…” his voice was low and dangerous and before she could react to it, his lips were back on her neck, planting open mouth and wet kisses, his tongue darting back and forth, setting fire to her blood in the blink of an eye. Unfiltered moans left her lips and she knew she’d lost the argument, if ever there was one. _Oh well_ , she thought, _might as well make good use of this time_.

 

* * *

 

At first glance, the capital of Solisgrad looked as if it was back to normal, as if the Fjerdan attack just a few days prior had just been a terrible nightmare. But one closer look at the people on the streets and one could tell they were afraid. Afraid of another attack, afraid of having their houses scoured from top to bottom, afraid of losing the princess, afraid of losing their homes. Afraid. Afraid. Afraid.

Alina didn’t think it was possible to hate Fjerda even more, but one look at her people and she found out it was very possible. The fire that burned in the pit of her stomach through the previous days burned brighter, its flames licking at her whole being. She wanted this threat gone for good.

 

* * *

 

Last time Alina saw the palace, it was pristine. Windows and lamps and chandeliers glinted with how clean they were. There was never a pillow or a chair out of place. Chatter always filled the halls, be it from the guards, the staff or visiting dignitaries. Sometimes, it was too pristine and the princess had urges to just paint the walls with her not so perfect paintings. Baghra never let her get far into that plan.

Now… Alina’s heart ached for that time where things were too clean, too perfect. Now, there were trashed rooms and broken doors, shattered windows and ruined tapestries. The palace smelled of dirt and sweat and blood and smoke. The Fjerdans had vandalized the palace, top to bottom, just to find her…

“Alina!!!” a voice she knew too well screamed from the other end of the hall and she took her eyes away from the ruined furniture to look at her red haired friend running down the corridor, arms wide open. She nearly tackled the princess to the ground when she finally wrapped her arms around her. Genya hugged her tight and Alina could hear sniffling coming from her friend. She felt her eyes grow hot with tears as well and suddenly the terror from that night came crashing back on her, like an unexpected gust of strong wind. She hugged back Genya and the two friends cried silently for a few moments as they made sure each other was alive and unharmed.

When they finally broke the hug, Genya’s face was red and covered in blotted makeup, streaks of dark makeup giving her the look of an actress in the height of a dramatic scene. “Are you all right?” she sniffed again and Alina nodded.

“You?”

“Better, now that you’re back,” she laughed, “Oh Alina. When those Fjerdans rushed into the ball room I was so scared. I couldn’t see you anywhere! I thought they had snatched you away and the attack was just a distraction!!” she explained, her voice breaking at the end. Genya’s eyes watered slightly and Alina felt a pang in her heart. They were under attack and her friend’s first thought was for Alina, not herself.

“But they didn’t. Luckily I was…” she blushed then, remembering how she’d rushed out of the ball because she had gotten too… jealous. Flashes of a stupid one-sided fight and confessions and kisses came back. Saints. How things can change in the blink of an eye.

Genya’s mouth curled into a mischievous smile then, “Oh… I know… He came rushing in,” she said, nodding once to the prince, who had taken a sudden and deep interest in the walls, “Sword in hand, battle face on. He ushered us away but before we left he told us you were safe. Zoya and I forced him to.” She ended her tale with a soft smile.

Alina opened her mouth, but before any sound came out, heels running on the marble floor distracted her and soon Zoya was hugging her too. “Oh saints we were so worried over you why did you have to leave the ball like that without telling anyone about it you idiot!!!!” she said, her words coming out in a seamless tirade. She crushed Alina in a lock-tight hug.

“I’m sorry Zoya… I didn’t think…”

“Of course you didn’t think!”

“Hey!” she complained. Then, Alina added, “It’s not like I could wave my intentions to you. Since you seemed far too captivated by Harshaw’s eyes to notice me or anyone else!” the tease worked its magic and soon the raven haired woman was stepping away, her face red as a tomato.

“I was not!” she countered.

“Yes you were!” both Genya and Alina said and Zoya had no reply but to blush even harder.

The girls broke down in laughter then, this little moment of normalcy working as a much needed balm.

“I’m so happy to be back and to see you’re all right. I was so worried…” Alina finally said, her face hurting from laughing so much.

“So were we. Although… after hearing you were in such good hands… Well… we weren’t AS worried.” Genya said, her eyes glinting with a light that told Alina her friend knew exactly what the princess had been up to. It was her turn to turn into a tomato. Zoya threw her a look that told her the raven haired woman was pleased with this turn of events. Nothing like an unexpected revenge to get her all happy.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Nikolai finally finished his extensive wood panel observation and walked up to the girls, lacing his hand with Alina’s, “Happy to know the ladies trust me with your princess’ life.” His thumb drew soft caresses on her knuckles, sending little jolts of electricity up her arm and straight to her heart. Her little corner for all these moments was getting full and she worried briefly whether hearts could burst from too much… fuzzy feelings.

Her friends gave him approving nods and Alina’s blush grew stronger.

“Hum… Where is Baghra?” she finally asked. Even if she really wanted to check on everyone else, this was a priority. It was important to speak with her tutor as soon as possible.

It was Zoya who answered, “She’s in her office, most likely. Has been since the city was cleared.”

 

* * *

 

Baghra Morozova’s office was on the east wing of the palace. It was small and sparsely decorated. Its windows were always shut, their curtains always drawn and the fire burned all year round. Alina always felt like ditching a layer of clothing whenever she entered the woman’s study. It was like a sauna. Alina didn’t like saunas.

“Good to have you back, Alina.” Baghra gave a short nod to Alina and Nikolai. He’d insisted on staying outside, but the princess had been relentless. He was needed in there.

“Good to see you’re all right, Baghra.” She replied and the woman grunted.

A moment of silence stretched between them and Nikolai took the chance to explore the bookshelves.

“We need to get rid of this threat.” Alina said abruptly, going straight to the point. There was no need to dance around the issue. Not anymore. Baghra’s eyes shone with… pride?

“I agree.” The woman said, but didn’t elaborate. Alina felt slightly put off by her tutor not wanting to inquire her as to how she intended to do this. Yes, it was good that she agreed, but…

“For good.” The princess added, hoping to get some reaction.

Baghra’s eyes narrowed, assessing the young ruler before she spoke again, “What do you suggest?”

Alina smiled in triumph before she revealed her plan.

 

* * *

  

Night had fallen when Alina was finally through her plan. Baghra tapped her long and lean fingers on the arm of her chair, deep in thought, her grey eyes watching the fire like a hawk. The firelight made them look like two pools of molten metal, ready to be moulded to whatever shape the blacksmith desired. Fast like a bullet, they snapped back to the princess, “But we’re still blind, Alina. How do you plan to fix _that_?” Baghra’s voice was cold, openly judging this flaw in the princess’ plan.

A heartbeat.

A deep breath.

“Aleksander.”

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Alina’s original dinner plans for her first night back in the palace included her, her room, some comfort food and Nikolai. Maybe a fire burning. But she also missed her friends dearly and so she parted ways with the prince and arranged for dinner at the Sun Room.

Comfort food was still something she couldn’t quite give up from the plan and thus, plates of cookies and cupcakes and blini were brought in. Freshly made coffee, warm milk, hot cocoa, tea, honey and sugar. All the things she’d always had during her sleepovers with her friends. And while tonight wasn’t a sleepover night, it most certainly was a special night and those deserved a special menu just as well.

Genya was dropping some honey on her milk, claiming her throat was itchy and needed this drink like the desert needed rain. Zoya scoffed at her dramatic excuse but said nothing and returned to her cup of coffee.

“How’s David, Genya?” Alina asked her friend.

The redhead smiled, tongue clicking with satisfaction as the warm drink went down her throat, “He’s fine. The man wasn’t even at the ball. He was downstairs, stuck in his lab, in his little cocoon of blissful ignorance. He had no idea of what was happening until we burst through the door looking for him.”

Alina chuckled, “Really?”

“Really! He was so shocked to hear about the attack! Funniest thing was that he even tried to go upstairs to help!” the girls all laughed at this, as they recalled all the times that David claimed he was a man of knowledge and not a buffoon that started fights high and low. Wasn’t in his nature. “We didn’t let him of course. He was a bit put out but didn’t disagree.” She took another gulp of her warm milk, “Oh, and now he’s even working on new things! Since we didn’t let him help with the fight and all.”

“Oh? What kind of new things?” curiosity sparked inside Alina. Whenever David had a rush of genius something amazing always came out of that laboratory. Or explosive. But that had been a one-time thing. And Genya had been partially guilty, what with her going down there and trying to seduce him. She thought she had failed, until there was a big boom coming from downstairs. Turns out, David had forgotten a few steps in the process of an experiment. Genya smiled like a victorious warrior queen all day long.

Genya nodded excited to tell her friend the good news, “Yes. Like, protection and surveillance and even… weapons!” she said the last word in a low whisper, as if she’d just said a forbidden word. An owl hooted outside. A gust of wind came in through the chimney and sent the fire into a storm of sparks.

“No!”

“Yes! Surprising, isn’t it? My David, working on weapons.”

“Oh please, they’re not even lethal!” Zoya scoffed as she poured more coffee in her cup. She picked a cookie and dunked it in the black liquid, her perfect red nails never touching the drink.

“Zoya!” Genya scolded her.

She rolled her blue eyes lazily, “Fine. Non-lethal weapons are just as good and they have the added bonus of making us the bigger person.” She exhaled the rehearsed words in a flat and bored voice. Alina suspected this was something they had discussed several times before.

The princess chuckled, “I think it’s brilliant. As long as it gives us the upper hand, of course.”

“Oh, David says it will. And that he’ll show it to you as soon as he has a working prototype.” Genya added.

Zoya finished her cookie and looked at Alina, “So… what are you going to do?”

Alina squared her shoulders, “Fight”.

“Any plans?” her friend inquired.

“Yes, but I’m waiting on some details that are crucial before I can do anything. Or tell any of you a thing about it. I hope you understand me not saying a word.” She said, shrugging her shoulders in a soft apology. She needed to be sure it would work before telling them about it. Call it superstition, or just nerves.

“Of course.” Her two friends said in unison.

A comfortable silence stretched on as the girls ate and drank peacefully, the only sounds those of the clinking of china and the fire crackling in the fireplace. On occasion a hoot came in from outside, the owl still somewhere perched on a tree.

Alina decided to break the silence when she finished her third cup of hot cocoa, “So, Zoya…”

Her friend gave her a distracted hum, her eyes on the fire, “Yes?”

“Care to tell us a bit more on the situation of you and Harshaw?” she asked, leaning forward with a smile almost as mischievous as that of her favourite too clever fox.

Zoya looked confused, or at least feigned confusion, but didn’t ask a thing, her eyes still trained on the crackling fire.

Genya snickered on her spot, earning a cold glare from the blue eyed woman.

“Come on! You were all heart eyes over him during the ball!” Alina clamoured, not buying her friend’s ignorance at all.

It took Zoya a moment of silent grumbling and teeth grinding before she let out through gritted teeth, “Fine… we’re… hum… together…”

Genya’s eyes sparkled with excitement, “More. Tell us more!”

A grunt and what sounded like a hiss came out of the blood red lips of their friend before she let out a defeated sigh, “I like him, okay? He… he challenges me. And he’s great in bed. But he’s crazy! But also smart! And oh… I don’t know.” The words came out in a rush, her cheeks growing redder and redder with each new revelation.

Alina and Genya traded a look, their faces mirroring each other’s with their mouths upturned in big happy smiles.

“You… don’t know… how you feel?” Alina tried, wanting her friend to come to terms with her feelings. Or at least to say them out loud. Zoya with feelings, especially fuzzy feelings, was such a novelty, she couldn’t quite get enough of it.

“I… don’t know. Ok? I don’t know… But he makes me happy. And feel good.”

“Does he… make you smile for no reason?” Genya offered, earning a reluctant but quick nod from Zoya. “Does your heart beat faster because of him?” she added and Zoya nodded again, even more reluctantly now.

Both Alina and Genya cooed, “Awwww!! You’re in love!”

Zoya blushed even harder, her cheeks in a serious run against her lips for the darker shade of red. She groaned as well, not really happy with this unexpected turn of events.

 

* * *

 

“…May I know why you’re lying in my bed? Under my sheets?” Alina asked the extra person in her room as she ditched her heavy wool night robe atop a nearby chair.

“It is my duty to protect you, my princess.” Nikolai proclaimed with a huge toothy smile. She rolled her eyes.

“I have guards, you know?”

“Outside.” He countered.

“It’s enough.”

“Nope.” He said, popping the ‘p’ with a loud noise.

She shook her head before turning to her vanity mirror to brush her hair, “You’re impossible…”

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him move in the reflection, his hands removing the sheets off of him in a swift and perfect move.

She nearly dropped her brush.

Nikolai wasn’t wearing anything under the cover of the sheets except for the white shirt. Anything at all. The shirt had been there just to lead her on, most likely. He crossed a foot over the other knee and leant backwards, leaving everything in sight. Alina gulped, warmth already pooling between her thighs. Her centre ached violently for him.

“Oh damn it all…” she said under her breath before dropping the brush and rushing to bed.

Nikolai’s perfect and lush lips curled up in a smug and victorious smile just a second before she crashed her mouth against his. She kissed him fast, pulling his lower lips between her own, leaving small playful bits on his flesh. “I hope you know how much I hate you right now.” She let out between kisses, her body hovering just mere centimetres above him.

He chuckled, the sound deep and intoxicating. His hands moved up to her thighs and under her nightgown before they took it off in one single movement. Alina quickly removed that annoying shirt of his before she lowered onto him, heaving out a pleased sigh as she felt him enter her. “Saints…” she let out, “You feel so good…”

Nikolai moved forward, his hands on her back, drawing soothing circles on her bare skin, “Likewise, my sweet Alina…” he breathed before planting an open mouth kiss on her lips, their tongues instantly darting out to meet halfway.

She began rocking against him, the two moaning and groaning between kisses every time she moved, lust taking over any rational thought they might have had minutes before. Alina let herself get lost in Nikolai, in his touch, his scent, his words. Right then it was just the two of them, together, happy. Worries set aside for the time being.

 

As the room fell silent, their laboured breathing, slowly calming down, was the only sound in it. The two smiled at each other like the happy and high on lust lovers that they were, “That was amazing.” She breathed, her voice hoarse from kissing and gasping and moaning. Nikolai just kept on smiling, a hand on her waist and the other on his hair, the blond strands sweaty and clinging to his forehead.

After a moment he finally spoke, “Indeed… It was… amazing…” he let out between breaths, his voice even more hoarse than hers. Alina chuckled at that and flopped on her back, her eyes still on his. Nikolai’s hand moved to her stomach, fingers drumming softly on her skin, pausing every once in a while to draw invisible shapes around her bellybutton.

“Do you really think it’ll work?” she finally asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Her voice was small and scared, the princess terrified of the consequences that could come her way, should the plan fail somehow.

Nikolai’s eyes searched her face before he cupped it with a hand, his thumb drawing a soft line on her cheek, and whispered, “Of course. I don’t doubt it.”

She smiled thankful and found that in that moment she really needed this, to be told her plan wasn’t outrageous nor stupid. “Thanks…” she whispered before leaning on her elbow to plant a soft kiss on his lips. “Really.”

Nikolai smiled back, “Don’t mention it, sunshine.” Another moment of comfortable silence stretched between them. Alina scooted closer and he circled an arm around her shoulders. Moments like these were precious, so precious. The calm, the comfort, the mutual understanding that went beyond words…

She hummed for a while, fingers drawing figures on his chest, “I’m not really sleepy yet…” she murmured eventually. Nikolai chuckled, the sound vibrating through his chest and then through her whole body. Every cell in her seemed to tune in to his laughter, letting that vibration fill her completely. It warmed her so much, unlike any fire had ever done before.

“Very well… Just a few more minutes, yes?” he finally said, his other hand moving up to hers to interlace their fingers. The emerald ring glinted in the moonlight.

Alina gave a happy nod and placed a quick peck on his cheek.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter. I could have put this one and the previous together, but it felt right to make the break where I did.  
> comments and thoughts are always welcome and dearly appreciated <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plans are made and a special name appears at the end ;)

 

 

The next three weeks were filled with council meetings, visits to the city in order to calm the people of Solisgrad, whole days spent down in David’s laboratory as he worked, entire evenings spent in the library or in Baghra’s office. Researching, planning, researching and planning some more.

Throughout all this time, Alina barely had time to sit down and just relax, only able to do that when she went to bed at night, Nikolai either accompanying her to the room or already there waiting for her. There were nights spent just reading or cuddling, nights of secret telling and nights of just talking about anything and everything and nothing at all. Sometimes Nikolai would launch tickling attacks on her, making her laugh until actual tears streamed down her face and her cheeks hurt so badly it wouldn’t be a surprise they’d crack or be stuck that way. He would kiss her nose and her knuckles and whisper little nothings about their future, about her brilliancy and her incredible sarcasm, her so-so dancing skills and her unique talent for climbing. These little things made her heart swell to the point where she would worry about the possibility of it bursting open at the seams.

It was on one of those otherwise forgettable nights, long after Nikolai had tickled her until she couldn’t breathe at all, that it hit her.

It wasn’t a big revelation, there were no fireworks, there was no lack of air. Just… There she was, lying next to a very sleepy and lightly snoring Nikolai, his hair dishevelled from sleep and an arm splayed on his stomach, when she finally understood what it was that she felt about Nikolai. Saints… she was… in love. And she had been for a while… Not that she had any idea whatsoever about _when_ her feelings for him began to change. She just… knew.

His eyes fluttered open and he instantly wiped an invisible line of drool off his face before turning to her, “You’re still awake?” he drawled, voice groggy with sleep and stretched a bit.

“Want to hear something funny?” she whispered.

He turned a bit more to her, “…sure.” His eyes burned with curiosity.

Alina let a heartbeat pass between them, and then, she breathed “I think I love you.” She had a hand on his chest and there she felt his heart pick up its pace, going from its sleepy rhythm to the speed of a racing horse in a flicker of a second.

She saw the smile in his eyes first as that sparkle he always had exploded into a new fire. She had a suspicion that this fire mirrored her own. His mouth then curled into a smile, the purest smile she’d ever seen on his face, “I love you too, Alina.” He whispered back. And kissed her. And saints help her, no kiss of his had ever felt this good before.

 

* * *

 

If such thing could even be possible, Alina found the following weeks even more stressful than the previous ones.

After their shared confessions, Alina and Nikolai took every chance they could to sneak away to be alone. She knew it wasn’t ‘proper’ and that even if they weren’t doing anything too intimate, people would still assume they were doing it, but honestly… she couldn’t care less. She loved him and he loved her back. And they would be getting married soon anyway. Who cared what they did when they snuck away? Who cared if they had sex before or after the ceremony? Not her. And obviously not her friends nor Baghra, much to her surprise.

“I don’t really care if you two have been trashing your rooms or sneaking into closets, much less what exactly you’ve been doing, Alina. As long as this marriage takes place.” She said one evening when Nikolai swooped in to ‘kidnap the princess’ and Alina had blushed violently, knowing that those words paired with his wicked smile would tell Baghra what they would be up to as soon as they got to her bedroom. The woman hadn’t even blinked as she said that.

Today, however, there was no time for some time alone, much less for quickies. Just a peck on the lips as she finally got around to go down to David’s laboratory. The inventor had been showing her all the progress on all his new inventions, diagrams and drafted ideas and results from initial tests. Except today, there was nothing of the sorts, today was going to be the final test for a special gas bomb.

“This,” he announced as he indicated a canister as small as her closed fist, “Is what I call the _sleeping pill_. All we have to do is pull off this little ring here and throw the grenade towards our enemies. It’ll let off some sleeping gas that will put them asleep in a matter of seconds. First they’ll lose focus and strength, then they’ll fall.” He quickly went over all the specs Alina already knew of, his poise and speech as professional as ever.

“What about the issues you had with the previous model? Are they fixed?” she inquired.

“Without a doubt. This model won’t roll away anymore. It has a sticky surface that will stick to any surface once it has rolled onto that side. The time span between removing the ring and the gas coming out is shorter now too. But not too short.” He explained.

“Good!”

“Shall we test it then?” Nikolai suggested as he moved forward and picked it up. David’s eyes bulged open in panic as the prince played with the little bomb, the canister jumping from one hand to the other.

“Not here!” the scientist yelped.

Alina laughed at the scene before asking Tolya to bring down two volunteers from the guard. He nodded in agreement and returned ten minutes later, one Solis-guard and one Ravkan guard in tow. The first was a tall and athletic woman, the latter a short and bulky man. The two looked as if they were about to face a great menace rather than a simple trial. The little group moved to a bigger room then, used mostly for storage or the occasional small test. Soon they got in position. The guards went to one side of the room, Alina stood in its middle and David and Nikolai remained on the opposite end, far away from the blast area. Tolya gave the order and the guards moved swiftly in Alina’s direction. David got took the latch off the bomb and threw it their way. It rolled a few times before it stuck to the ground two metres from the guards, grey gas already slipping out, the toxic cloud raising and raising until it reached the incomers. Alina took a few steps back as she watched her ‘attackers’ lose focus, strength and then, consciousness. The four that remained awake whooped and clapped in excitement over the successful trial. It worked.

“We’ll need plenty of these, David. Plenty!” she turned to the man of the hour, giving him a quick, proud hug. “You really are a genius, I hope you know that.” David blushed profusely then, still not used to this kind of compliments. Alina suspected he would never be.

 

* * *

 

The day was not over yet. There was another test to take care of. Next thing they would be testing was the contraption that Nikolai had crashed all those weeks – or was it months? Alina could barely count the time passing these days – ago. Well, not the same one, since it had been scrapped for parts to build the new one. An airship. At least that’s what the duo called it. They wanted to build one of these for an easy and safe escape in case it was necessary and two more, for now, for the army. The princess thought they should keep all ships for defence, but neither Nikolai nor David accepted that. If they were caught off guard again, she would need an easy escape. They couldn’t risk it.

Alina, Nikolai and David stepped inside the little… boat. Or what looked like a boat. It had the same shape and mast, but on its sides were mechanical arms that held folded fabric. The princess asked what it was but both of her companions refused to explain to her what they were for. It was, in Nikolai’s words, ‘a surprise’ and that she ‘would love it’. She wasn’t sure she would like it, let alone love… On its back was a small motor that would work on coal. “Not the safest fuel, I know,” David explained, “but it’s the best thing we can get without bringing in too much weight.”

They were by the docks and some of the sailors and passers-by moved in to see what exactly their princess was up to. The day was clear, not a cloud in the sky. Seagulls flew by, their cries filling the skies. Not too far away, a flock of them gathered by an incoming ship. Filled with fresh fish and they were getting ready for a few lucky catches.

Nikolai turned on the motor and soon the little boat was moving forward at a casual speed that grew faster and faster. Her hair whipped around in the salty wind, the sun up high in the sky, its heat warming her, skin to bone. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the sea air and the sun’s warm rays. It felt good, relaxing. There was a sudden jolt and she snapped her eyes open. Nikolai chuckled by her side before pointing to the side of the boat, a silent invitation for her to look.

And when she looked… Her mouth hanged open.

The metallic arm-like things she’d noticed before were extended to the sides now and the fabric… no, the _sails_ they held, now stretched to their maximum. Looking and working just like… wings. Wings. Like… a bird.

And… that meant they were… flying.

Her hands gripped the seat with such force her knuckles turned white. Her breathing became shallow. Her vision turned blurry. They… were… flying… Up in… the… air… Exactly like birds… Oh no…

“Relax!” Nikolai half-whispered half-screamed in her ear, the wind taking away part of this words, “It’s secure!” he grabbed her hand and squeezed tight, “You can open your eyes!” was that… mirth in his voice?

“NO!” she refused, shaking her head like a little child, as if her loud ‘no’ hadn’t been enough of an answer.

The wind, she realised, wasn’t a friend of hers today, since it didn’t carry away the laughter that followed her negative answer. “Come on, Alina! You have to see this!”

She cracked open an eye, carefully letting it sweep over the little ship and the surrounding area. Nikolai squeezed her hand again and pointed to her right, indicating something below. Below. Saints. Was he testing her??

Yet, in spite of her basic fear wanting her to not even breathe as long as they were in the air, Alina cracked opened her eyes and looked in the direction he’d indicated. She swore her jaw hit the floor as she took in the sight bellow, her eyes now wide open. The city, was down, down below. And it was tiny. So tiny. There were a few rogue clouds scattered under them. And the water… the sea looked just like a mirror. A gigantic and endless mirror that showed a whole new world she had never seen or dared to imagine before. And it was all somehow new and magical and beautiful. The shapes of a city she’d known her whole life looked new all of the sudden and she felt a sudden urge to explore it all over again. A whole new world indeed.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Nikolai said and she could hear the smile in his voice. She turned to him and nodded in agreement, the corners of her mouth curling up in a smile that mirrored his own.

“Surprisingly so!” she let out, an incredulous chuckle following her words. Nikolai’s smile grew wider before he pulled her in for a brief but passionate kiss.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the afternoon, or what remained of it, was spent in the library as Alina studied a bit more on Solisgrad’s marriages’ history. Something Baghra told her during one of their meetings had sparked a new curiosity and she simply had to comply with it.

Because the kingdom was relatively small and the court just the same, spouses usually came from important but distant noble lines from Solisgradian origins. However, since its founding, not all the consorts were from within the kingdom’s borders. Since its founding Solisgrad had had at least two Ravkan consorts, one Shu Han and… one… Fjerdan.

Her amber eyes locked on one simple and short paragraph: “ _In the year of her Majesty Queen Amelia’s death, the crown prince Sergey married Fjerdan duchess Marya. From the joyful union twins were born, Agnessa and Dmitriy. The king and his consort ruled peacefully for little more than a decade until they perished in an unexpected attack, leaving the twins, at the age of eleven, alone to rule the kingdom. It was, it seemed, a tactic to have a Fjerdan on the throne, but the children refused to do so, both considering themselves Solisgradians by then.  Fjerda didn’t dare to attempt another move to grasp the throne as Dmitry arranged a marriage with a Solisgradian countess soon afterwards._ ”

Well then… Alina sighed at the similar situation. An attack on the royal family to open the way for a swift coup. It was true then, Fjerda had been with their eye on the little kingdom for a while now. How angered they must have been with the twins’ decision. Angry enough to try it again…

She wondered if this was another attempt at such a coup. But… there was no one else besides her… And no one of royal or noble blood with any ties with Fjerda. It still was beyond her, how Fjerda had planned this second coup if they didn’t have any heir with Fjerdan blood. How exactly did they expect to gain power? By force? She couldn’t see it. All she knew was that they intended to make a move as soon as the royal line was broken. As soon as Solisgrad was ruler-less.

Alina was about to continue her reading when a door opened and a voice sang her name. She rolled her eyes, very intent on simply ignoring the corny call, but she replied nevertheless, “Up here!” She could use the company anyway.

Whistling, happy and joyful, followed her reply and soon she heard Nikolai’s footsteps as he strolled up the stairs, his whistling growing louder and louder as he got closer. Her eyes and hands remained on the object that had held her attention for the past hours, even if that attention was now solely focused on the sounds of the approaching distraction. Distraction… That wasn’t an exactly fair thing to call her fiancé, but he did have a knack to distract her. So… yes, distraction.

A pair of hands covered her eyes and blocked her view, “Guess who.” He whispered in her ear, and a few strands of brown hair grazed her skin and tickled her. An involuntary giggle left her lips, her body too ticklish to resist even such a small ‘attack’.

“Nikolai…” she warned him but he paid no attention to her tone.

His hands left her eyes as he announced with grandeur “You have guessed correctly, my dear! What shall you wish for a prize?”

“I wish you to sit down and help find any information that I might have missed.” She said, keeping her face serious and unaffected as she looked up at him. With a puff, Nikolai sat opposite her and made a childish frown at her wish. He even added a little pout.

“Are you certain?” he wiggled his eyebrows even as he picked up a book from the unread pile, much larger than her tiny read pile. She had been there for hours, but still had to make a decent dent in that pile…

She nodded, “Positive.”

“Oh well…” he let out a dramatic sigh before opening the book with an exaggerated flourish, “As you wish, my Alina.”

Alina shook her head, bending her head low to hide the stupid smile that threatened to crack her face. He was so insufferable. But he never failed to make her smile.

A few more hours were spent in the library, the two often trading comments and opinions on things they found remotely interesting or simply pointing out a random and funny paragraph. Such as the tale of the lost fisherman from a faraway country, chosen to teach the people of the still nameless kingdom of Solisgrad his ways of fishing. Or the tale of the baker lady that singlehandedly killed a group of Fjerdan invaders that had hidden in her bakery. After trading a few more unbelievable tales, Alina decided to tell Nikolai about the history of engagements with foreign consorts and how Fjerda had tried their hand at Solisgrad through marriage once, only to have it backfire on them.

“That was a very smart move, I have to give it to them. Getting someone of theirs in the throne was halfway to winning the throne. Thank the saints for the failed plan!” he said once the princess was done with her discovery.

A moment passed before she had a thought, “Tell me… you’re not part Fjerdan, are you, Nikolai?”

The prince’s cheeks acquired a light pink tinge but before he could reply, Alina laughed and placed a hand on his, “Don’t worry! I was just joking.” She winked and turned back to her books.

She hadn’t been reading for long, her focus now on a book on the climate of her kingdom, when she felt a yawn ready to interrupt her reading. She tried to stifle it but the yawn came through nevertheless. A pair of hazel eyes shot up, a mischievous twinkle in them.

“Looks like somebody needs a rest…” Nikolai’s voice was soft as he threw the little jab.

Alina shot him a dirty glare before leaning back on her chair, her body groaning with stiffness from sitting for so long. She sighed, “I guess…” there was no point in denying it anymore, her yawn had already given her away.

Nikolai clapped his hands in victory before he closed the book and walked up to her, his step never losing that bounce of his. A hand shot out waiting for hers, “Come to bed.”

She looked between the hand and his eyes and flashed him a grin, “To _bed_?” and he smiled in kind.

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

Silence blanketed them as the night reached its final hours. Sunrise was still a little far away, but it was clear to those awake that the old day was gone and a new one was here.

But while there were guards and servants and sailors and vendors already up and about, doing their chores, getting ready for the new day or simply coming home, the princess and the prince were in their room, recovering the energy they had spent throughout the previous day. Nikolai lied sprawled on the bed and Alina was curled up against him, an arm lazily crossed over his stomach. The two slept in peace, their breathing almost in sync, layers of sheets and blankets protecting them from the cold of the night. In spite of the two joking about the possibility of before-bed activities, Alina was truly tired and so the two simply shared a goodnight kiss and went to bed.

Alina jolted awake as the sound of an urgent knock interrupted her sleep. She sat up in panic, eyes searching the room, expecting a Fjerdan attack any second. But the room was empty of any shadowy attackers, except for the two of them. The knocking sound restarted and she realized it was just that, knocking. Cursing whomever was at the door at this time of the night and her stupid imagination for scaring the hell out of her, the princess got up and put on her night robe before she walked to the door, well, stomped. She cracked it open and found Genya there, the red head also clad in a night robe, hers long and fluffy. Her curls, always so neatly arranged and smooth and shiny, now looked frizzy and pointed everywhere. Genya looked like a lion dragged out of bed.

“What is it?” Alina hissed. She could feel sleep calling her back and right now she couldn’t care less why her friend looked like that.

“It’s Aleksander.” Her breath halted at Genya’s words and suddenly, she didn’t feel sleepy at all. “He’s here.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aleksander's in the house! xD
> 
> Sooo, whatcha think he'll be doing in this fic?? Hmm? Any guesses??


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

The sun was rising. Alina could feel it in her bones as her body ached and ached for her warm and comfortable bed. For the hours of sleep that had been robbed from her. She wished she was still there. Instead, they were in the lowest levels of the palace.

Baghra’s office was dark and always far too hot, but at least it had windows.

Here… no windows, at all.

The old dungeons were dark and covered in moss, the air damp and stale, a faint scent of death hung in the air, centuries after its last prisoner was gone. In spite of the humidity that chilled Alina’s bones to the core, any surface that was still around was covered in a thick layer of dirt and dust. This was a forgotten place, from when the palace was more of a castle or a fort, from a time of conquest and fighting. A time that came and passed long before the peaceful centuries that gave Solisgrad its fame of a country of warm summers and peaceful times.

Alina had been here twice before. Once when she was seven, head filled with tales of pirates and explorers and was determined to explore the palace top to bottom but just ended up getting lost. And another time, shortly after her family’s death, when Baghra had taken her down there to keep her hidden. Both times weren’t exactly what she would call fun. And neither was this new visit.

Torches illuminated the corridor, their yellow light giving the place a warm glow that only enhanced how cold it really was. They walked to the farthest cell, where a table and some chairs had been set up minutes before. Here too, there were torches and that yellow light that seemed to tease Alina with false hopes of warmth.

Alina sat at the head of the table, with Baghra to her right and Nikolai to her left. His guards, Genya, Zoya and David occupied the rest of the chairs. At the opposite end sat the reason for such an early and secretive meeting, Aleksander Morozova. He looked almost regal, in his black, fur lined travel coat. His inky black hair was windswept, a sign that he’d been riding all night, and his grey eyes, like liquid mercury, burned with determination and knowledge.

“Please tell me you bring good… useful information.” Alina spoke, trying with all her might to keep her nerves buried deep within her. Now was not the time to be nervous.

Aleksander remained expressionless before giving her a slow and deliberate nod, his eyes shining with the excitement of knowing more than anyone within the cell, “Yes.” He purred, his voice low and almost predatory. Her skin tingled with the memories it brought back, but she pushed them back, those times… were gone now. She focused on the matter at hands, her mind racing with anticipation.

“Good. Then, please, tell us.”

He threw a long and suspicious look at the Ravkan company, “Don’t worry. They are trustworthy.” She assured him. He looked back at her and offered a pleasant smile. She could still sense his wariness of the strangers, but nodded once, urging him to speak. His eyes shifted from her to Baghra for a brief moment before he leaned back on his chair and got ready to speak, a leg crossed over the other.

“It seems your suspicions were correct, princess.” He started. “Fjerda has many spies coming back and forth, crossing the border far up north, where there’s no one to see them, and therefore, no one to become suspicious.” He took a breath before uncrossing his legs and leaning forward. He placed his elbows on the table and laced his fingers before continuing, “They are sending in people of all types. Desperate ones that are ready to do anything as long as they can get a little bit more of money or food.”

“Why?” Alina asked.

“Without a doubt to collect as much information on Solisgrad as possible. I’d say they are planning something, but what and how soon… I can’t tell.”

Alina deflated a bit but quirked up as soon as Baghra spoke, “What else did you find out? Spoken to any of those spies?” she asked, her tone dry, almost like a barked command.

His eyes snapped to his mother’s, “Caught a couple of them. Offered… their lives…” a corner of his mouth quirked up in a vicious smile, “If they told me everything about who, why and how they were there. But they didn’t know much more than what we already suspected, I’m afraid.”

Baghra nodded, she seemed pleased with this information. After a moment of silence, Alina spoke again, “Any clues as to who is or are their insiders?” her voice faltered a bit, fear of it being someone she knew ready to take over.

He shook his head, “I’m afraid I could only gather this much. However, I collected some letters and noted down some things I heard when spying…” a ghost of a smile tugged at his lips, “on the spies. It may help narrow down the list of suspects.”

“Councilmen?” she dared, remembering how her family attack had had a few greedy councilmen behind it.

Once more, he shook his head, a curl of black hair falling to his eyes, “Nothing points that way.”

The princess gave him a sad smile. Well, it was worth asking anyway…

“Very well. Then I suppose we can begin fleshing out my plan…” she started, shooting Baghra an unsure look. The woman nodded once in approval and Alina turned back to the table, ready to reveal her rough plan. They wouldn’t leave the dungeons until it was perfected.

 

* * *

 

“Alina…” his voice, just as cool and smooth as she remembered, called from behind and she slowed down her pace. The hall was empty, most of the staff busy with preparations for lunch and whatnot. She was on her way to the library, this time not to do more research – she had done all she could on that area and more – but to start planning her wedding. Saints, sometimes she was still surprised it was really happening.

His footsteps were muffled as he walked on the ancient carpet and closed the distance between them. He looked like a walking paradox. Smooth and easy steps paired off with a poise one would only find in a general on his way to war. A pair of eyes so grey they looked like silver, but had a fire within that could melt the polar caps.

“How are you?” he asked once he reached her and they were walking together.

“I’m good. And you?”

“I’m good too.” They walked in silence for a while before he spoke again, “How is your… fiancé… treating you?” his voice was cool and collected, as if he was asking what she thought of the current weather, but there was something to his short pauses that told her this was not the case.

“Fine. He’s crazy. But a gentleman.” She answered, her mouth curling into a soft smile on its own accord. It seemed to do that quite often these days. All she had to do was to think of Nikolai for one second and soon she would be smiling. She quite liked this change.

Aleksander hummed and soon a comfortable silence settled again. Then, “Are you two… together?”

Her breath hitched. She was not really interested in discussing these matters with Aleksander, so she played coy, “Well, we are engaged so…” she offered nonchalantly.

He pursed his lips in mild annoyance, “You know what I mean, Alina.”

She huffed, _fine_ , “Yes, we are.”

The man beside her took a deep shaky breath but before he could say anything else on the delicate matter, Alina took the lead, “How was your training? Were you already finished, or did you interrupt it?” she asked, tone light and casual. She really didn’t feel like discussing her romantic life with him, it just… brought back too many memories, too many what-ifs. Too many nights crying over his absence.

He let out a dark chuckle, “It was fine. And I was long done with it when your letter arrived. Although, once all this is over, I could return and expand it, but from this point on I don’t really need to do it.”

“So… you’re an oprichniki now? As in, officially?”

“Those are a myth, Alina.” Was he really using that grown-up tone with her?

“We both know they aren’t.” she countered, “Your mother’s one!”

He scoffed, “My mother is a unique specimen. There aren’t any more oprichniki.” He kept his answer but Alina was relentless.

“Come on, I KNOW she sent you to train to become one! And I know she IS one! Why else would she, that woman, be my tutor and take care of a sickly me??” she pointed and Aleksander set his jaw, his expression unhappy. She bit down her lips, trying to smother the smile that was dying to crack her face.

“Fine. You’re much too smart, Alina.”

Finally, she flashed him a smug smile capable of rivalling Nikolai’s.

After a few more moments of silence, Alina spoke again, “I missed you, Aleksander.”

“Really? I thought you had… company now.” He said, his tone barely hiding his bitterness.

“Not that. Well, that too, the first few months, but I was talking about our study dates and chess and…” she laughed then, “midnight picnics!”

He puffed in mild annoyance, “Yes, those…”

“Remember the first time I dragged you to one?” she asked, joy taking over as memories came back.

“Yes. How a twelve year old princess dragged me out of my bedroom for some tea in the library. Because she was bored and her friends were out of town. She didn’t give a single care to whether I was busy or not.” He said through gritted teeth, but Alina could sense some nostalgia in his voice. He missed it too.

As they drew closer to the library, Alina heard a happy whistling. When they rounded the corner, they found the origin of the sound. There he was, Nikolai, leaning on the door as he read a book. Well, pretended to, based on how fast he closed it shut without marking the page, as they stopped in front of him. His eyes found hers and his mouth curled in that smile he only reserved for her, “Alina, my dear! I was beginning to think we had to send a search party for you.” He teased her before turning his attention to Aleksander.

The two men instantly dropped their happier attitudes and began a silent assessment of each other. She rolled her eyes, _men_ …

After a whole minute of silence passed, Alina could already feel the air crackling as the two men’s distaste for each other grew. Tired of this stupid waste of time, the princess cleared her throat as loud as she could, easily drawing their attention back to her, “As fun as this… battle of… _wits_ looks like, I don’t think we have much time to waste. Do you?” she asked as she straightened her back and crossed her arms, her pose daring them to defy her.

Nikolai flashed a devilish smile as he curtsied, “Of course, my dear. You’re never wrong!”

Aleksander threw the prince a dirty look before turning to Alina and bowing, “I’ll be on my way then, princess.”

“Okay. We’ll talk later!” she chirped and actually got a ghost of a smile before the man walked back the way they’d come.

She turned to Nikolai and threw him a nasty look, “You could have been a little nicer. It’s not like he’s competition.”

The prince just offered a sheepish smile before pecking her lips, “I know. But it was funny to see how much he wanted to burn me to cinders. Wasn’t it?”

“Whatever, you buffoon. Let’s do this.” She said before avoiding his open arms and entering the library. Nikolai laughed and followed her, closing the door behind him. The couple didn’t even notice the shadowed corner that seemed to move as the hall was emptied.

 

* * *

 

The Morozova boy was back.

Bad news. Bad news…

And they were having secret meetings.

This wasn’t good. Aleksander Morozova was his mother’s son, extremely clever. Too clever.

The plan needed to change before he caught up with them. Before anyone could ruin it. Again.

Alina Starkov needed to die before that blasted marriage and it wasn’t Aleksander who would prevent that.

 

* * *

 

Alina was sound asleep now and saints, she looked far too beautiful like this. Nikolai couldn’t take his eyes off of her. The way the moonlight coloured her skin with an almost unnatural glow, she looked more like a goddess than a princess. Her pink lips were slightly parted, warm breath coming out in a slow and steady rhythm as she slept away. Sometimes her eyes would flutter, as if her dreams were keeping hold on her attention. Nikolai yearned to know what things her mind could possibly come up with in her dreamland.

Her lips tugged up slightly before she turned to him and curled up around his body in a koala-like hug. She hummed in delight and kept on sleeping.

So, a good dream then.

Nikolai moved a few strands of hair out of her face and tucked them behind her ear, letting his fingers comb through her soft, silky hair in a slow stroke. He loved the way her hair felt on his skin. So cool and soft, like the waters from the northern sea on a hot summer’s day.

His heart swelled with just the thought that she loved him. The way she looked at him, even when she was mad. It warmed him from within. He’d loved her since day one, when he’d taken her away to explore his gardens. She’d hated him then, how her new dress was ruined because of him, but saints… he’d taken quite a liking to her. She was fiery and smart and beautiful.

On the night of the ball, after so many years of wondering who she had grown into, it had been almost love at first sight. Of course, such thing didn’t exist. It was more of… attraction at first sight. But her biting remarks and how adorable she looked while trying to escape him… Nikolai had wanted to know more of her, to get to know her, to befriend her, to… fall for her, without any safety net whatsoever. And he got that and much more. So much more.

Seeing her today with her old flame had, naturally, made him a bit jealous. He couldn’t help it. The two had a past. Alina had cared deeply for her old friend, she still did. But he knew from one look that those romantic feelings were long gone. And he was also grateful for this new piece in the board. Aleksander’s information could help turn things in their favour.

It had to.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is anyone actually reading this?  
> anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and shaddybusiness!aleksander


	13. Chapter 13

 

>  
>
>> _“Hear, Hear! Her Highness, Princess Alina Starkov, our beloved ruler, and Prince Nikolai Lantsov of Ravka have announced the day of their wedding! The happy event will take place in the gardens of the old cathedral of Saint Ilya and royal subjects of Solisgrad and Ravka, as well as foreign dignitaries are invited to take part in the celebrations!”_

 

 

A wedding ceremony out in the open wasn’t what one would call exactly safe. Well, it wasn’t safe at all. But Alina wanted her people to be part of this important moment of her life. And she wanted them to feel safer and happier and what better for that than a wedding in the gardens of Saint Ilya?

It was the best idea they could come up with if they wanted the marriage to ever take place.

Alina watched from afar as the staff and guards moved around as they prepared everything. The coloured pieces of the stained glass window, with their reds and greens and yellows, gave the scene an almost festive look. If only she could feel a tenth of that festiveness.

Genya was behind her, fingers busy buttoning up her dress, a soft lullaby on her lips as she worked her way up the line of tiny pearl buttons. Zoya would be there any minute, the blue eyed woman having left to pick up the royal jewels. They were in a small room within the cathedral, a room that had once belonged to whomever used to be in charge of the bells. Now there was no need for such a job, David’s brilliancy having birthed a mechanism that could get the bells to ring without human help.

“You know…” Genya started, her cool fingers briefly touching Alina’s skin, “I always thought you’d go for a quieter ceremony.” A couple more buttons were secured.

The princess let out a dry chuckle, “Me too, Genya. But circumstances have changed…”

Her friend hummed in agreement. “Yes, they have…” her fingers moved up to the last buttons, “There. All buttoned up!” Genya announced before she circled around Alina, an eyebrow drawn in deep thought, “Shame this will all be ruined…” she said, her voice suggestive.

Alina blushed hard, “Genya!”

Her friend laughed, “Oh, come on. I’m only speaking the truth!”

“Yes, but—” a knock on the door stopped her mid-sentence and before any of them could say a word, a blindfolded Nikolai walked in. He wore a formal military suit all in Ravkan hues, blues and golden. Knee high black boots topped off the look. To say he looked amazing would be the understatement of the century.

In his hands he held a bouquet of yellow daisies, freshly plucked off the garden. Alina chuckled at the sight, “Did you just steal those?”

Nikolai turned around, his head following her voice, in a rather comical way, before he answered, a mischievous smile on his lips, “I am about to marry you. Won’t these be mine too?” she rolled her eyes.

“What do you want Nikolai?”

“To see you.”

“Too bad you’re blindfolded…” Genya joked under her breath. The prince turned his head towards her and flashed that smile of his.

“Had to. Zoya wouldn’t allow me within ten meters without one.”

The three laughed then, the whole situation just too comical for them to hold it in. After a whole minute of laughter, Alina finally took a deep breath and walked up to her future husband, hands carefully holding the skirts of her dress, “Come on, Nikolai. Do what you came here to do.”

His mouth quirked up, “Here? With an audience?”

“Nikolai!”

“Sorry, sorry. Just kidding. Here,” he said, lifting up the flowers, “A little wedding present for my sunshine.”

Alina picked up the flowers as she tried hard to not let his cheesy words melt her insides. But still she felt her stomach do several backflips and her heart swell up and her mind go fuzzy. Nikolai had a knack for leaving her insides all gooey and warm. Small gestures like this one could do far more damage than gestures of big grandeur. Nikolai knew that there was no need for tattooing her name all over his body or going around claiming he’d lay down his life for her. It was the small stuff that left a mark in her.

“Thank you.” She finally let out, her voice breaking slightly. Nikolai just smiled before turning around and calling for Genya.

“Tell me the way, tailor!” he said with a flourish of the hands. And just as fast as he had shown up, he was gone again.

Zoya came inside a moment later and the two friends set up to finish the princess’ look. Once they were done they stared at her for a moment, happy with the result of their work.

“Ready?” Zoya finally asked.

Alina nodded.

This was it. Time for the wedding.

 

* * *

 

The cathedral of Saint Ilya was almost as old as the little kingdom of Solisgrad. Said to be the master strategist behind the final battle that led the kingdom to its founding and freedom, Ilya was also a brilliant scientist that created many ways of making the most out of the sea and the sun. He was a beloved man among his peers. However, a few decades after Solisgrad became a country, Ilya disappeared without a trace. A century and a half later, people began speaking of him not as a man that once existed, but as a saint-like entity. Eventually, the brilliant strategist was elevated to the state of sainthood.

A cathedral was already being built by the time Ilya became a saint and its architects, whether for laziness or a stroke of genius, decided to name it after him.

Alina thought this was the laziest naming story she had ever heard of. If not Cathedral of Saint Ilya, then what was going to be its name? Were they out of ideas? Or just waiting for someone to drop a name?

The building stood on top of a hill, surrounded by gardens that went as far as the eye could see. Once it was finished, the cathedral stood on a barren land. A harsh winter had recently destroyed most of the royal stocks and so the gardeners in charge made an odd request: all subjects were to bring one plant of their own choosing for the garden. The people of Solisgrad gladly accepted the challenge and soon they had more plants and bushes and flowers and trees than they had ever expected to get. Naturally, they planted them all.

And people kept bringing plants and flowers.

And they kept planting them.

Soon the gardens became a site of their own, known across the land as the Gardens of Ilya. Beautiful, lush, endless. A dreamland made real by the hands of its people. If the original architect of the cathedral had known how big the gardens would become… well, he was most likely turning in his grave with a heavy case of envy. For the Gardens of Ilya were more famous and admired than the cathedral itself.

 

* * *

 

It was a sunny, cloudless day. A soft, almost unnoticeable breeze shook the leaves and grass. The air was filled with the scent of a million flowers. It was a perfect day for a wedding. A ceremony that would take place on the stairs leading up the cathedral so any guest in the front gardens would be able to witness the happy event. Alina preferred this, much less stuffy and formal.

There were guests from all over the countries of Solisgrad and Ravka, filling the gardens up to the brim. The crowd was like a colourful painting. There were pinks and yellows and greens and blues. Rustling sounds of organza and silk and chiffon. Among them, disguised as guests, extra guards were dispersed, the men and women ready to take down any threat that might rise.

Two gigantic wooden doors, painted in gold, led the way into the cathedral. And, in front of them, a priest stood, waiting with the patience of a true saint. To his left was Nikolai, dressed to the nines. Many, many young and single guests sighed at the sight. And many more cursed their luck for not being born a princess right now. The prince paid no attention to anyone other than the figure walking down the aisle. His eyes sparkled with pure happiness and his lips stretched in the happiest and goofiest smile to ever grace his features. Every two steps the bride took, Nikolai would balance on his feet, nerves and excitement a little too much for the man to stay put.

Alina took each step with a steady rhythm, letting her muscle memory take over. Genya had insisted on training the princess on this. And Alina was thankful, she knew she would have messed up had she not been prepared beforehand. Her pearly white dress shimmered in the sunlight, its iridescence rivalling that of a real pearl. Intricate and tiny suns were embroidered in gold all over her bodice and hem, and her veil, simple and long, covered her blushing cheeks and bitten lips.

She took a deep breath when she finally reached her destination. Nikolai did too as he took one hand of hers and the two turned to the priest.

A rumble sounded in the distance, interrupting the priest just as he opened his mouth to speak. Everyone turned to look to the south where a cloud of dark smoke rose close to the borders of the gardens.

Before she could blink, someone was grabbing her from behind, a pair of strong arms locking her own in one move. Panic rose in her chest, her heart pounding as she tried to wrestle her way out of the tight embrace. Nikolai cried her name but before he could reach her, before he could do anything, a random guest moved behind him and knocked him out. Alina watched his eyes roll before he fell limp to the ground, “NIKOLAI!” she screamed but a quick hand shot up to muffle her cries as she was dragged away.

 

* * *

 

The princess tried to break free as she kicked and trashed in the embrace of her captor, their face still hidden away from her gaze. She bit on the hand that still covered her mouth and a man’s voice cursed as the hand disappeared from her face. “LET ME GO! LET! ME! GO!” she screamed and screamed, not stopping until another pair of hands gagged her with a wool ball, the fabric moist and dusty. She spit it out as soon as she could, stifling down the urge to vomit.

“Saints above. Won’t she shut up?” a feminine voice complained, its tone casual and borderline bored. As if the third presence had better things to do than listen to Alina’s screams. The human cage dropped Alina to the ground but before she could get to her feet or even think about an escape, her body was already being bound up in a thick and strong rope. Its fibres dug into her skin, rubbing it raw whenever she so much as twitched. She hissed when the rope was tightened, digging in deeper as the man behind her knotted it tight.

Her captor roughly pulled her up by her binds, like a puppeteer raising a ruined puppet, and pushed her forward, the violence of his push making the princess stumble in the process. It took her a moment to get her balance back but as soon as she did, the figure that had spoken took a step towards her, leaving the cover of shadows.

All air was knocked out of her lungs.

Her lips were dry, her throat raw.

She couldn’t force her tongue to form words, the shock too much for the moment.

“Oh. Come now, _princess_ , no biting remarks? No sarcasm? No dropping of the fancy china cup?” the woman bit out, her voice growing bitter and venomous with every word.

Ruby.

It was Ruby.

The maid that had followed her everywhere since her family’s deaths…

“Ruby? But… what… why?” confusion took over. It didn’t make any sense. Ruby was Solisgradian, born and raised in the capital. A patriot as she had claimed so many times. She’d spent every nightmare filled night in Alina’s bedroom during the first few weeks following the assassinations, holding her, comforting her, telling stories of happy and magical times. Telling her how everything would be all right.

The dark haired woman picked her nails and let out a humourless chuckle, “Really? That’s all you have to say? For someone who spent her whole life taking classes and learning how to do speeches, you’re quite pathetic at this whole speaking thing.”

When Alina didn’t give her an answer, Ruby dropped her hands, clearly annoyed at the princess, “For saints’ sake, you’re no fun!” then she gave a jerky nod to her companion and the brute pushed Alina in the direction of some old stairs. She still hadn’t seen who was her captor and she prayed to all saints that it wasn’t a friend.

Ruby’s shoes clicked behind them on the stone stairs, the only sound the little entourage made as they moved up and up and up. Alina was so lost in thought, trying so hard to figure out why Ruby was doing this that she missed a step, lost her balance and fell back. A pair of rough hands held her up, “Careful, princess… we wouldn’t want to die too soon…” the voice, foreign to her, held a Fjerdan accent behind the practiced one of Solisgrad. A spy. A slow and silent breath of relief escaped her lips. One betrayal was enough.

Up and up they walked, up the narrow and dark stairs that seemed to belong to one of the cathedral’s towers. Clamours from the outside told her they were high above the ground by then. Because of the confusion during her abduction, Alina couldn’t place which tower she was in. Not that it was important. Why they were inside the cathedral… now that was what baffled her mind. Shouldn’t Ruby and her helper want to kill her right away? Or take her as far away as possible? No… they wouldn’t just run away with her, they probably expected pursuit… But why not just kill her? Why this whole plan?

After what felt like an age, the three finally stepped into the top floor of the tower. The sunlight was harsh and violent after so long within the dark walls of the cathedral and it took Alina a full minute to readjust her eyesight. Her captor pushed her along the floor until she stood where they wanted her. A gasp left her lips when she could finally see clear and saw where they had positioned her.

There once was a thick rock solid railing in front of her, thick as her waist and quite secure. But not anymore. Now it was Alina who stood in its place, the tips of her shoes just a hair away from hanging in the air. The remnants of stone laid somewhere to her left, as she could see from the corner of her eye. They had planned this. Taken care of everything before coming here.

Vertigo took over her as the sounds from below finally breached through her shock, forcing her to look down. Out of instinct, she tried to hold on, but Alina’s arms were still bound. It was best if she stood as still as a statue, eyes locked ahead of hers.

“Now…” Ruby purred, “How about we get ready for the final act?” her voice burned with excitement and murderous desire.

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cliffhangers, ya know?

 

 

 

To say this was not going according to plan… It was the understatement of the last millennia.

An almost primitive growl escaped Aleksander’s throat when he turned the corner and found no one. No kidnapers and no Alina. His grey eyes, now as dark and dangerous as stormy clouds, searched the hill for any movement or shapes out of place. When he found nothing, he turned his attention to the gardens closer to him, but they remained empty, no matter how hard he searched for the princess. A hunger to snap a neck grew within him.

He failed.

He failed in protecting the princess.

He fail—His eyes snapped to a hidden door, not quite closed, a string of darkness showing it was ajar. With a new glint in his eyes, Aleksander turned back.

 

* * *

  

Nikolai Lantsov was not one to go down easily, his soldier training having given him an even thicker skin, but the sudden blinding pain he’d felt on the back of his head took him by surprise. He felt even worse than that one time he’d decided to crash into an oriental themed party and got drunk after hearing a few too many nasty remarks on his birth origins. The skull-cracking pain of that hangover had nothing on this one. This time he actually wondered if his attacker had cracked him open. Darkness threatened to take him under and for a moment he was willing to follow.

A pair of hands shook him awake, forcing the prince to leave that promising path. A piercing pain cracked his skull apart when he opened his eyes and he closed them just as fast. “Wake up!” a voice, Tolya’s, “Wake up! They took her! They took the princess!!” there was an urgency in his voice that was new to Nikolai. Locking the piercing pain in a dark room in his mind, Nikolai opened his eyes with a string of hissed curses and sat up.

“Where is she?” he asked, a hand trying hard to numb the throbbing pain on his head. Damn, it hurt. He felt around for any stickiness but, mercifully, found nothing. He was still in one piece.

Tolya looked over his shoulder just as another voice called for them, “Lantsov! Get your people, they’re inside the cathedral!” Aleksander ordered before vanishing behind the building. With less grace than the usual, Nikolai got up as fast as he could, his weakened legs wobbling for a brief second, and followed the dark haired man. A woman clad in dark brown, a formal outfit tailored to hide in plain sight, laid unconscious behind him. His attacker, no doubt.

Both the Solisgradian and Ravkan guards were going through the crowd, keeping them in place, combing through for any other infiltrates. People screamed and grunted as orders were barked at them, no one allowed to leave the place. Rogue spies that had gotten away were hunted down in the distance.

 “Tolya! Come with me! Harshaw and Tamar, you know what to do!” he shouted his orders just as he turned the corner, nearly missing the rustle of black fabric crossing a concealed, small dark door.

 

* * *

 

Confusion reigned down below, its roaring sound carried up in the wind, and for a second all Alina could think of was about how ridiculous she must look in such a position and in such an attire. No, not ridiculous. Cliché. She would bet an arm that such a scene had taken place at least once in one of the novels Genya was always reading. In fact, Alina herself had read a similar scene in one of her books!

Pushing away these ill-timed thoughts to that little corner in her mind where she hid all thoughts like these, Alina gathered all the poise and attitude Genya had taught her and spoke, her chin held up, “Why are you doing this, Ruby?” her voice remained strong and steady. Good, no time for wavering voice. If she died, she’d do so with as much dignity as possible and her head held high.

Ruby turned around, as if Alina hadn’t said a word, and picked up a small dagger, “Did you know that Fjerda once had power over these lands?” her voice was casual as she spoke. When Alina remained silent, the woman smirked and continued, “Long before Solisgrad came to be. Then someone decided to rebel and conquer lands for their own. One day Fjerda woke up with one chunk of it gone.” Her heels clicked on the worn stone floor as she moved and her henchman turned Alina around, as if she’d already seen enough of her future destination, “Centuries later, Fjerda had a chance to get what was theirs back. They had a secret weapon. A Fjerdan duchess, taught from a young age about how Fjerda deserved power over Solisgrad. About how her homeland deserved to get back what was once theirs.”

Yes, Alina had read about that. Marya. There hadn’t been much information on the consort herself, but based on accounts on the kingdom’s state during her ruling, albeit short, it had been a peaceful time. Happy, even. Marya had been a good queen to Solisgrad.

“There was one problem, however.” Ruby paused, turning her dark eyes to the princess’, “The fool fell in love…” she explained, her tone mocking the long dead duchess. “Fell in love with her husband, with her new kingdom and her kids.” She spat. Ruby seemed to harbour a petty hatred towards the dead queen.

“And what’s so wrong about that?” Alina finally spoke, earning a disdainful sneer from the other woman.

“Wrong? Oh nothing. It’s just that Fjerda then had to introduce a spy within the palace walls just to try to get to the kids. But those two were just as fools as their mother and when their parents died, instead of following through with the plan, they cut all ties with their true country.” Anger coated all her words and for a second Alina wondered if Ruby had been there to witness it all. Which was a stupid thing to think. It had happened centuries ago.

“I still don’t understand why you’re doing this or telling me about something I could very well read in a book. With better phrasing too.” The princess said, trying to ignore the wind that had risen and hit her skirts, making the fabric flap like a flag in a storm.

Ruby’s eyes sparked with wrath, “You’re just as much of a fool as they were…” she hissed, “You should have died ten years ago! And then… And then,” a chuckle and then her eyes acquired a longing shine, “I’d step up as a long lost heir…”

“What?” if that wasn’t the thing with less sense the woman had said up until now, then Alina didn’t know what it was. How on earth could she be a lost heir? She had no noble blood, let alone royal.

“Oh?” she smiled innocently, but her eyes kept that murderous gleam, “Did you really think you were the only living heir to the throne?” she tut, chiding Alina like a naughty little kid, “Foolish, selfish girl.”

Alina rose an eyebrow, thinking that while she may be foolish, as Baghra liked to claim every single day, she was definitely not selfish. Or she would be somewhere else, far, far away. Sleeping in a captain’s cabin with Nikolai by her side.

“The twins didn’t have just heirs from Dmitriy’s side.”

Agnessa.

“Yes…” Ruby whispered, Alina’s look of realisation satisfying the woman, “Agnessa, while unmarried and devoted to helping her brother, couldn’t exactly stay away from… room company. One of her lovers gave her more than warmth in bed, if you know what I mean.” She explained, her smile wicked and suggestive. “And from there on… Well, let’s say the line never died out.”

Oh.

Damn it all.

She couldn’t… could she?

Ruby couldn’t be a descendant from Agnessa. She simply couldn’t! There was no way for her to know that now. It had been ages since Agnessa’s time!

Another tut tut came from her kidnapper’s lips, “Yes, I have Agnessa’s blood. Try to keep up.”

Alina gulped, her brain racing as it connected the dots. Ruby was always there wasn’t she? Close enough to see the workings of the court and the kingdom. Close enough to tell any Fjerdan spy when or how they could attack. Close enough to slip in and out from room to room to gather information on guards and holidays and routines without being noticed by anyone. Close enough to look innocent once the Starkovs were dead and someone brought in a piece of paper that proved her right to the throne.

“So… Where do your alliances lie? Solisgrad? Fjerda? Yourself?” Alina bit out, in a somewhat weak attempt to get her enemy to show her cards.

“Fjerda, of course. Myself? Well, I wouldn’t say that, but I guess once I knew of my origins… Being a maid was never sufficient for me.” She conceded. So, not only was she a traitor and liar, she was also a hypocrite. This didn’t surprise Alina, not even one bit.

Another question bloomed in Alina’s chest and the words came out before she could stop herself, the need to know stronger than her rational side, “Why didn’t you kill me after my parents died? You had plenty of chances.”

Ruby waved her hand dismissing the question, “Would have raised suspicion. Especially with that cursed Baghra watching you like a hawk.” She added with venom. And something else… fear. So, she was afraid of Baghra. In that moment Alina couldn’t feel more grateful for Baghra’s insistence on always being there for all her classes, even the ones she didn’t teach. Her tutor must have suspected something like this.

“What now?” _come on, come on, talk._

Her brown eyes shone with cleverness, “Now? Now you die.” At Alina’s surprised look, Ruby smiled, her smile innocent and calm, like a vulture about to feast on their prey, “Oh, I’m sorry. Did you really expect me to reveal all the details of my plan? My dear princess, I’ve known you all my life, I know how you can use your curiosity to get others to talk. I won’t, I’m afraid. What I will do is step up in your stead and take better care of this kingdom than you or your ancestors have ever taken.” She said, “You die. We leave before anyone sees us and, well, you don’t need the rest. It won’t change a thing about your future.” She finished and turned to the man next to Alina, ready to give him an order, but before she could do or say anything, there was a silver flash and then, just like that, a knife was lodged between his eyes, the man dead in a second. He slumped against the wall and fell with a sickening thump.

“I wouldn’t move if I were you.” Tamar spoke from the opposite door. There she was, leaning on the doorway, casual, relaxed. As if she hadn’t just killed a man. And honestly, Alina didn’t care at all. Tamar could kill anyone she wanted as long as she had a very good reason. And this was a very good reason. Okay, so maybe she was tiny bit selfish, but when it’s a matter of life or death, anyone is selfish.

A clinking of metal on stone, Ruby’s dagger discarded. Then, in a flash, the woman held up a dark gun, its aim pointed straight to Alina’s heart. “Really?” she rolled, her voice as sickeningly sweet as too much honey. Her eyes flickered to the dead man for a brief second and a flash of sadness passed there as the woman took in her companion’s death, the emotion taking Alina by surprise. She cared for the man… “Because as soon as you throw one of your pretty knives at me, a bullet will be lodged in the princess’ heart and even if it doesn’t kill her, she’ll plummet to her death. So, who here is the one that shouldn’t move?” just as quick as she had shown sorrow, Ruby was back to her cold self, ready to take the throne by force.

Tamar cursed under her breath at the unexpected weapon. Her eyes locked with Alina’s for a second, trying to reassure her. Alina gave a soft nod, almost imperceptible.

But Ruby was still looking at her and she saw the nod.

“Oh, no you don’t.” she murmured and with her thumb, she unlocked the gun.

Time seemed to slow down as she pulled the trigger. Alina could see the wisp of smoke slowly curling away from the gun, the bullet shining under the sunlight as it flew through the air, its pace deceptively slow as her mind was clouded by shock. This was it. There was no escaping now.

A shout.

A figure.

She gasped as the pain from the bullet aimed at her heart never came. Never came. Never…

“NOOO!” Ruby wailed.

Alina’s mind broke free from the stupor and she locked her gaze of the figure laying on the floor, a bundled heap of blue and golden fabric.

“Nikolai! No!” she moved forward, sinking to her knees next to him. Her arms were still bound, forcing her to watch helpless as blood pooled in his exquisite clothes and around him. “No… nononono… Nikolai! You shouldn’t have!” she whimpered, trying hard to tug at her binds, but to no avail, the knots too strong for her. “Tamar!” She screamed for help, Ruby completely erased from her mind. This wasn’t supposed to happen. No. Not like this! Not Nikolai! His eyes were hooded, his mind already numb from the injury. If she didn’t slow down the bleeding, he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Ouch…” he croaked, “This hurts more than I remembered…” and then he actually chuckled. Alina felt like chiding him for making jokes at such a moment but she couldn’t bring herself to say anything as tears clouded her sight. “Hey… No crying. This isn’t _that_ bad, sunshine.”

“You think?” she let out, her voice breaking just as her heart was. A pair of hands tugged at her binds, sawing through them. Tamar. “No. Him. Help him!” Alina demanded, but Tamar kept on cutting the ropes.

“Ruby’s down. I need you to be free before she can get up, ok?” the guard quickly explained just as the ropes fell down. Alina’s hands shot forward, straight to his chest, quickly putting pressure on Nikolai’s wound. The river of blood slowed down, though it still dyed her hands in that sickeningly red shade. She’d never be able to wash them well enough.

Alina started to speak, say something, but before she could utter a word a dangerous and low growl came from behind her, the sound quickly followed by a gurgle. Alina looked up, expecting to either see Ruby ready to shoot her for good or Tamar over her. But what she saw was a shocked Ruby holding to her neck with such force her knuckles were white, stark white as blood pooled around her hand. A slim silver dagger, its pommel of black leather, was lodged in her neck, impaling her from side to side. Her eyes were wide and white with horror and shock. She gasped, or tried to, her mouth open like that of a fish out of water. Tamar was crouched between her and Alina, as if she’d been ready to step in front of the next bullet.

Ruby took a feeble step forward, her free hand shooting up in search for help. But help never came and she took another step losing balance as blood kept on rushing out of her. She gurgled again, her breathing now shallow and weak. Another step. And another. Her eyes were glazed as she lost focus. Another step.

And then she fell.

Alina gasped as she watched it all in slow motion, her rival to the throne slowly falling forward, her knees buckling under her, her body slumping towards the broken balcony. And then her limp body fell, plummeting straight to the stairs down, down below them.

For a moment nothing moved, no one spoke.

Her eyes found a pair of silver ones locked on hers. Aleksander’s arm still stood stretched out, his hand empty now that the dagger had found another home. He straightened his back before turning his attention to the body of Ruby’s henchman. A cough caught Alina’s attention and her eyes were back on those hazel ones that had haunted her so many times. It terrified her how all that wonderfully annoying shine of theirs was nowhere to be found.

“With all the assassination attempts…” Nikolai croaked, his voice shallow now, “I forgot to tell you…” a cough, “How you make such a beautiful…” another cough, “fake bride. Lovely…” he took a breath, “lovely bait bride…” a lone sad chuckle left her lips, the princess still not believing Nikolai’s sense of humour at such a time. His eyes fluttered close and she called for him, screaming for Tamar or Aleksander or anyone. Anyone. Anyone at all.

“NO!” she screamed until her throat was raw, her hands red with his blood.

This couldn’t be it.

No.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY, not really.
> 
> Anyway, final chapter will be up on the 24th for Christmas!! :D
> 
> As usual, comments are deeply appreciated <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it guys, the final chapter :)

 

 

 

The plan was fool proof. At least, that was what Nikolai and Aleksander had told her. Assured and reassured her. Several times. Even Baghra had told her to stop fretting over it so much.

In order to stop this threat once and for all, they needed to lure her enemies out of their hiding place. And what could be better to do than a wedding? Announced through all the land. Out in the open. With Alina standing there like a sitting duck.

While everyone agreed it was as safe as walking through fire, they also agreed this plan was their best shot. They had exhausted all other routes. If they wanted to find out who was the traitor and stop them before they could attempt anything else, this was it. The plan was honed to a fault. They put to use all their weapons and guards and ideas. David’s inventions would help with the crowd and the associates of her attackers. And they did.

While Alina had been up in the cathedral fighting for her life and her kingdom, the guards put the _sleeping pills_ to use, catching almost every infiltrate and keeping the mob calm and in their place. Turns out that threatening with sleeping bombs was an effective way to quiet down panicking crowds. Finally, any Fjerdan that had been there to help carry the plan of killing Alina and taking over, was now giving proper use to the abandoned dungeons deep under the palace.

What had failed in the plan?

They simply hadn’t expected the traitor to want to drop Alina off of the cathedral’s highest point. They also hadn’t expected someone as close as Ruby to be the traitor. Lastly, their timing had been slightly off, just enough for Ruby’s plan to almost succeed. One second later, and Alina would have been the one splattered all over the cathedral’s ancient and worn steps.

What a fool Alina had been, letting herself to think such a risky plan wouldn’t fail. But it did.

Nikolai…

Nikolai had been shot.

 

* * *

 

“Congratulations Alina.” Baghra’s voice woke her up from her stupor. They were in the elder woman’s office, discussing details on her mission of combing through everyone and everything that Ruby had ever had any sort of contact with. Traitors were found once more among the council ranks and, upon hearing about that, Alina wasted no time in dissolving it once and for all. The noblemen had been furious with such decision, but Alina listened to no one. The council was rotten and, just like any rotten apple, it needed to be thrown away. Baghra and Aleksander took care of anyone else. They didn’t find that many more traitors, most of them having already fled the country after Ruby’s death. Alina hoped they had left never to return.

Much to everyone’s surprise, Fjerda offered a truce, claiming how the Ruby woman had been the one behind the attacks all along. Neither Alina nor Baghra believed their words, but the two took up the offer, though not before adding as many conditions as possible. Fjerda wasn’t happy with that, but they had their hands bound. They either accepted it, or Ravka would march on them, mercilessly.

“We’ve succeeded in taking out the Fjerdan threat. All thanks to you, girl. And the treaty has been officialised as well.” Baghra continued. Alina could swear she was hallucinating. Was that a smile? “I am proud of you, Alina.” The woman finished, her voice a murmur, pride evident in her words. Her ghost of a smile vanished as her last words did and soon it was as if Alina had really hallucinated about Baghra smiling and claiming pride over her. Still, there was a new shine in those grey eyes. Enough proof that Alina hadn’t imagined all of that. Baghra was proud of her. She had even smiled. Or what could be called that when it was in regards to Baghra Morozova.

There was a knock on the door, the sound so soft that Alina barely registered it.

Baghra yelped an order, startling Alina, and the door opened with a creak loud enough to scare anyone, “Am I interrupting?”

Her head snapped up so fast the princess was surprised she didn’t break anything. Faster than a flash, Alina was on her feet, rushing to the newcomer.

“Ouch!” Nikolai yelped when she wrapped her arms around him. She quickly withdrew, chastising herself for such a foolish act. He was hurt, why was it a good idea to crush his bones?

“I’m so sorry!!” she cried.

Nikolai just chuckled, “It’s all right. Just… Try to be a tiny bit kinder next time, okay?” he begged, his devilish smile slowly coming forth, though a bit weaker than usual. He was in pain. And she had jumped him. And he was standing.

He. Was. Standing.

“Nikolai!” she reproached him and the prince had the decency to wince, “You shouldn’t be up so soon!” the doctors had said he was to be in bed for a couple more weeks, after the days and weeks of uncertainty. And he was out of bed before due.

“I know, but I had to come and see you.” He offered a sheepish smile and Alina couldn’t help it, she melted right then and there. Stepping forward, she placed her hands around his waist, resting her head on his chest, right where she could feel his heartbeat. Nikolai wrapped an arm around her, his injured shoulder and arm in a sling softly locked between the two.

Finally, after all that time of not knowing whether he would make it or not, Alina let out a sigh of relief and contentment. He was fine. Nikolai was fine.

 

* * *

 

“Ouch! Saints!” Nikolai cried out and she rushed inside her room, expecting the prince to be in utter pain.

Instead, she found him struggling with a brush. A god damned brush.

“Nikolai. Did you just cry in pain over not being able to brush your hair?” she deadpanned. He just grinned at her before a cringe replaced the grin. Rolling her eyes, she walked to him, took the brush from his hand and passed her hands through his hair, ruffling it until there wasn’t a single hair in place. She grinned when he shot her an annoyed look, “Better, wouldn’t you say?” she asked, her tone overly innocent.

Nikolai opened his mouth to speak but another cringe flashed through his face and her mischievous expression was replaced by one of worry, “Are you okay?” he shook his head, his eyes tightly shut. She bit her lip.

“Noo…” he whined. And groaned.

Alina rose an eyebrow. His whining sounded almost too perfect. “Are you really in pain or is this all just an act now?” she crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

His hazel eyes shot open and a look of deep offense took over his features, “My Alina! How can you think such a thing of me?!” she shot him a pointed look. A few moments passed with him still keeping the offended pretence. Then, just like that, he broke into a smile, “Fine. I am in pain, truly. Although, not as much as a week ago, I admit it. But I’m still in pain.”

“Really?”

“Yes, _my love_. Really.”

“Oh stop with that ‘my love’.” She rolled her eyes. His stupid pet names were over the top and he knew they annoyed her. But he also know she secretly loved them. She melted like a chocolate under the sun every single time.

“All right, I will… _If_ …” he started with a mischievous tone.

“If what?” she narrowed her eyes at him, suspicion taking over. His ifs never ended well for her. Just the previous night she had ended up reading him a bed time story in exchange for him to go to bed right after the doctor’s visit. He had even insisted on a stuffed toy and for her to stroke his hair.

“If… you…” he licked his lips and for a moment her eyes got distracted with that movement. Her heart skipped a beat. His mouth curled into a wicked smile, “If… you kiss it all better…” he whispered, his voice husky with the badly veiled suggestion.

Her body temperature flashed up in a heartbeat. Her heart itself sped up and a familiar warmth spread between her thighs.

“Just… kiss?” she breathed, taking a step closer. Her hands snaked up his chest until they entwined around his neck. Nikolai’s eyes flashed before he bent down to place a kiss on her lips. She could get lost in those kisses, get lost in him. And she wouldn’t mind one bit.

Be broke the kiss, “No…” his breath was warm on her skin, “Anything you want actually. As long as I don’t get sent back to the infirmary, of course.” He joked before placing a feather light kiss on her lips. She gave him a soft kiss in  return.

“Hmm…” she licked her lower lip, eyes still closed, “Did that make it better?” she murmured.

“Well… A bit… But I’m still very bruised…” his thinly veiled suggestion came in a playful tone that sent tingles all through her body. “Very, very bruised…”

“Very?”

“Huh huh…”

“Well…” she started, placing a kiss on a darker, purple spot on his jaw, “I guess…” another kiss, on the other side, “We’ll have to…” her hands moved down, opened his shirt and snaked under it, swiftly removing it off of his shoulders. A dark pink scar laid on his shoulder. Its surrounding skin was puckered and bumpy. After all that time, Alina’s breath still got caught in her throat when she saw it. She almost lost him that day… The scar was a reminder of that. But it was also a reminder that he had survived, that Nikolai was still here, with her. Taking her sweet time, the princess brushed her fingers on the scarring wound, her touch light as a breeze, memorizing all the details, over and over again. Nikolai shivered under her touch, his breath catching. Alina moved closer and placed a light kiss on it, “…kiss it all better…” she finally added, her voice barely a murmur.

Nikolai groaned, “I don’t think I want you to be careful with me anymore…” he let out through gritted teeth, his voice sounding dangerously hungry for her. His hands grabbed her waist and pulled her close, so close their hips crashed together.

A gasp escaped her lips, the princess surprised with his sudden movement, “Really? I thought it still hurt…” she whispered, her eyes locked on his. Those beautiful hazel eyes were ablaze with an array of emotions, lust and love the most evident ones. That look still took her breath away. He looked at her as if she was the most magnificent thing he’d ever seen and he still couldn’t believe he’d been the lucky one to win her heart. She felt a hundred times more beautiful under that gaze.

He cocked his head to the side, his look of adoration growing more and more lustful, “Yes, but I’ll bear it gladly… my queen…” he finished with a breath and that devilish smile of his.

“ _Soon_ to be queen.” She corrected before raising herself to place a peck on his lips, “Don’t forget that.”

“Ah yes. You’re still a princess… for tonight.” He agreed, his voice growing huskier.

She hummed in agreement before kissing him full on the lips, her entire being just too eager for his.

Somewhere between that kiss and the next, Alina found herself straddling Nikolai on their bed, well, hers. Soon, it would be their bed officially, the actual wedding scheduled to take place a week after her coronation. He pulled her down for another kiss, this one more passionate and fierce. She kissed back in kind but slowed down when an involuntary hiss left his lips. Right, his wound.

She moved away a bit, her hair a messy curtain of brown locks, “You ok?” she bit her lip in worry. Nikolai just pulled her down for another kiss.

“I’m… fine.” He answered between kisses, “I’ll be better once you kiss it all… better.” He added and she could feel his smile as he kissed her resolve away. She nearly purred when his hands found their way under her nightgown. They shouldn’t. Not yet. They should—

Oh, damn it all. This man will be the death of her.

“Fine…” she let out and soon enough the remaining of their clothes were gone and Alina was kissing him thoroughly. Nikolai moaned with ever move of hers, his hands roaming over her skin, always so unsure of where to settle. He too, was thankful to still be here.

 

* * *

 

The night still had a few more hours left in its life and the soon to be queen felt restless.  With every passing second, Alina’s nerves grew ten times and having spent the night ‘kissing it all better’ had only succeeded in keeping them at bay for a while. Nikolai slept peacefully beside her now, his reassuring words now just a memory. A sweet heart-warming memory.

In less than ten hours she would be crowned Queen of Solisgrad at last. In less than ten hours all their efforts in the last months would be rewarded, finally.

And then, just a week afterwards, she would marry Nikolai and it would be his turn to be crowned consort King of Solisgrad.

It all seemed so… little compared to everything that came before. Yet, she couldn’t have felt more nervous. Alina felt silly for being more afraid of a crown than of a woman that had killed her family and tried to kill her twice. It was quite ironic.

 

* * *

 

It was a perfect night. No clouds. Perfect temperatures. The full moon casting a silver glow on everything it touched. And the sky, it was like a luxurious velvet blanket encrusted with billions of tiny diamonds, as if Mother Nature herself had woven it especially for that night.

Music, bright and happy, filled the halls of the palace, its melody seeping through the open windows, reaching even the farthest corners of the garden. Voices, a hundred and more of them, talked and laughed and sang and whooped. It was a joyous days. Alina Starkov had been crowned queen just a week prior and now she and her consort were finally married.

A year had passed since the fateful day when Alina had gotten the news that would shift her world upside down. An arranged marriage. And she had tried so very hard to avoid it. To make sure it never happened. It was ironic, truly, considering that now all she could think about was how happy she was over following through with it.

“A bit late for walking through the gardens… don’t you think?” his smooth voice crept in her thoughts, echoing words he’d said ages ago. Closing her eyes, she drew a breath, taking in his scent, always of wood and gunpowder and the sea. A pair of arms circled her waist from behind and soon after Nikolai was placing a soft kiss on her pulse before burying his nose in the crook of her neck. “A penny for your thoughts…” he murmured, his words muffled against her skin, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine.

Alina leaned into his embrace, keeping her eyes closed, savouring the moment. Saints, just being like this was enough to make her feel lighter. Like any knot that she could have in her chest would ease away with just one touch, one smile, one word of his.

“I was just musing…”

“Over…?”

“Oh… Us, mostly.”

“Hum… Good musings, I hope?”

She giggled, “Good, yes.”

The wind carried laughter from the party all the way to their spot, a little roof-less marble gazebo with a view to the gardens that extended bellow. The gardens looked as if they were made of silver and ice, the moonlight colouring them in those cool, neutral shades. It looked and felt peaceful there. And for the first time in a long while, Alina knew it wasn’t just a moonlight mirage. She let herself go and float in that sensation. Because tonight they needn’t worry, tonight they were safe.

“Nikolai…”

“Yes?” his breath tickled her, his face still on her neck.

“I love you.” She whispered.

His embrace tightened for a brief moment before she felt a light kiss being placed on her neck. Then, his breath was on her ear, warm and comforting, “I love you too, sunshine.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, I hope at least one of you can see the parallels I made between this chapter and chapters 1 and 2.  
> secondly, thank you for reading this. even if you're all silent. still, thank you so much. this fic means a lot to me and I'm happy to see those hit numbers and kudos, that people read it.
> 
> thank you
> 
> and happy holidays to you all ^^


End file.
